


严肃的笑话

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually I Inserted Myself and a Friend, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Heed the tags please, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, On Hiatus, REPEAT: SELF-INSERT, Self-Insert, of a sort?
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 穿越女主（们）的流水账日常。





	1. 画像与密道

**Author's Note:**

> 我写这篇文的时候还是高中，那个中二矫情起来毫不害羞的时节，所以请各位尽量容忍一下。我现在把这篇文发上来存个档，文本身已经“无限期延更”了。  
> ……  
> 我当时从没去过任何一个哈利·波特主题公园，校长办公室的样子也是我自己脑补的。I didn't know better.

哈利•波特主题公园，校长办公室。  
这恐怕是整个麻瓜世界里最有“魔力”的地方了。此时，这儿只有两个人:阿斯托利亚•刘和我。四周的墙上，霍格沃兹的老校长们从画框中望着我们，但在所有人中，只有一个我们认识。邓不利多在半月形眼镜后眨眨眼，蓝眼睛里似乎有光芒一闪，我仔细看去时却仅仅发现他正在茫然地盯着空气。  
“老天，如果这都是真的……”我深深吸了口气。  
阿斯托利亚点点头，对我没说出的话表示同意。  
我咧嘴一笑:“魔法啊。”  
阿斯托利亚也笑了，捋捋马尾，“可不是，魔法——哦——”她的眼睛在眼镜后突然睁圆，无比惊讶地瞪着我的身后，“哦！”  
我赶快转过身，可那之后的反应也并不比她高明。我只是瞠目结舌地杵在哪儿，连“哦”都说不出了。  
装着邓不利多画像的画框已经挪到了一边，露出了一条漆黑的、看起来无限延伸、没有尽头的隧道，而——这才是最后一根稻草——画像里的老人正站在它的入口处。他像刚才在画框里时那样眨了眨眼，“早上好，女士们。”  
我和阿斯托利亚对望一眼，“早上好……先生？”  
这……这是怎么回事？……这是在发什么疯？我有种奇怪的感觉，现在发生的事并不是公园设计者的初衷。  
“很高兴见到你们。我非常荣幸地告诉你们，姑娘们，这个洞口还是第一次被人打开，虽然，”他停了一下，“有无数的人都说对了口令，”他微微一笑，“魔法，”邓不利多说着又点点头，“我一开始没有看错。”  
“魔法——看——？”  
“唔，当然！魔法，就像许多其它东西一样，也是有痕迹的，”邓不利多解释，盯着我们的那双蓝眼睛就像X光一样，“未经训练的魔法更是如此，不管它受了多好的控制和多严密的隐藏。”  
听起来就跟我们真的有魔法一样。  
为保险起见，我和阿斯托利亚什么都没说，然而如出一辙的想法都写在了脸上。  
“好吧，那么，你们相信魔法存在吗？”  
我和阿斯托利亚又对视一眼。我不知道——或不太想知道——对这个问题的回答将把我们带到向哪儿去。实际上，就我个人而言，我已经不知道该相信什么、能相信什么了。问话人身后的黑暗隧道中似乎存在着某种引力。  
“相……相信……？”我们慢慢地回答，“可是……”  
“可是你们不相信它会存在于你们身上。的确，可以理解。常见的错误。然而，既然你们认定它不会发生，为什么又要相信呢？”  
“那也许我们——”  
“——并不信？但直到现在你们也没有打算就我的出现向麻瓜管理部门投诉说一个老疯子侵入了他们的系统。”他的胡子一颤一颤。邓不利多明显正为自己严谨的思维与特别的幽默感自得。我是指，至少看起上去是这样。  
也许这只是因为我们失去了理智，我三心二意地想道，我们被催眠了，中了夺魂咒——呃，我的意思是，被迷惑了。但是，有一种东西自从画像滑开时起就在我心里不安地拱动。此时，它催我问出了这个问题:“难道我们有吗？魔法？”  
邓不利多似乎很高兴终于有人问了这个问题，可他仅仅是再一次意有所指地眨眨那双锐利的蓝眼睛，然后又问了我们一个问题——这就像他抛给我们一个球，我们颇费了点劲儿才把它接住了，给他抛回去，结果他只是站到一边任由那个球掉在地上，又朝我们扔来另一个球——“你们认为呢？”  
他身后的隧道比之前任何时候都显得更加显眼。但那不可能。  
“它通向哪儿？”阿斯托利亚一指，很聪明地问道。  
邓不利多考虑了一下才回答，“另一个世界。我的世界。如果你们能够面对就也是你们的世界。魔法世界……整个。”  
这种说法似乎有些奇怪，因为即使他不加“整个”，我们肯定也不会怀疑是半个。  
“这是你们的选择，”他又加了一句，“当然。”  
当然……于是我们选了。  
一会儿之后我们站在了隧道里，画像在我们身后缓缓合上。光线消失了。  
“要是你们见到了她，请替我向米勒娃打个招呼。啊，还有我想，如果不想丢了你们的时间，姑娘们，就请照直走。”邓不利多的声音从画像中传来。  
“什么？”我们惊愕地回过头去。  
可是在我们身后只有画框的背面。  
我们在震惊中默默地站了一会儿，然后，阿斯托利亚用耳语一样的声音说，“我猜作为画像他还得挂在那里……所以……你知道哪儿是‘直’吗？”  
我摇摇头，但又立刻想起在一片黑暗中她根本不可能看见，于是我说，“不。不过我猜技术上讲那应该是指与画像垂直的方向。”  
阿斯托利亚没有回应我的废话。  
话说回来，也许两个人一起走丢算不得一个好主意，可比起走散这大概还能给人一些安慰，所以我们握住对方的手，像两个学步的小孩子一样小心翼翼地迈出第一步。  
然后是仔细丈量的第二步……  
我们就像害怕踩到地雷一般走着……然后……我们停住了。或者说，被停住了。我动弹不得，似乎四周的空气都变成了固体，把我卡在了原地。我浑身都是一种又痒又麻的感觉，似乎是起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，而同时，我还感到阿斯托利亚的手也起了变化——什么变化我说不清，可就是变了。我不确定是否听见了她倒吸冷气的声音。  
几分钟后，也可能是几个小时以后，我们又在走动了。只要有一丝光我们就可以看出周身的变化而且一定会被吓到，但是没光，于是我们一无所知地继续走下去。我们脚下高高低低，时上时下。有时我们觉得听到了人声，可侧耳细听时一切又归于寂静；又有时在黑暗深处传来一种莫名其妙的滴答声，仿佛我们是行走在溶洞中，到处都是滴水的钟乳石，抑或是走在一个巨大的钟表内，看不见的指针正一步一声地转动，当然这还有可能仅仅是我们过于紧张的心跳。  
要不是我前伸的手终于碰到了什么东西，我简直要怀疑我们是不是会永远走下去。我用力一推，一扇门弹开了，阳光照得我们睁不开眼来。  
“感谢上帝。”阿斯托利亚如释重负地呻吟一声。  
有个农夫得到一匹马，它只有听到“感谢上帝”才跑，听到“赞美上帝”才停。农夫骑马奔驰，马驮着他冲向悬崖。农夫慌忙大呼“赞美上帝”才使马在坠入深渊的前一刻停了下来。农夫如释重负，不由叹道:“感谢上帝。”……  
我们对面是一张摆满奇怪小银器的古旧办公桌，桌子后面坐着颇有些惊讶的阿不思•邓不利多。  
开门的同时，隧道就消失了。我和阿斯托利亚站在明亮的办公室里。  
“早上好，女士们，请问能否为我介绍一下呢？”邓不利多抬抬眉毛。  
我犹豫着正要开口，却瞥见了目瞪口呆盯着我的阿斯托利亚，不由得倒吸一口冷气:她看上去大约只有十一岁，满脸稚气，明显比进隧道前矮得多也稍胖了些，只有眼镜后面那双精明的眼睛还和我认识的阿斯托利亚一样。而她对着我尖叫这个事实令我明白自己的状况也是如此。  
我们冷静下来之后——对于阿斯托利亚来说这尤其不易——解释了我们所能解释的一切，但都没有提“主题公园”，因为那无疑只会使整个事件变得更加不必要得复杂。在我们解释的过程中，邓不利多只是微微皱起了眉头，好像他很遗撼地被告知明天将会下大雨一样。等我和阿斯托利亚讲完了，茫然无措地耸耸肩，邓不利多把两手的指尖对在一起，从半月形眼镜上方望着我们，“恐怕，”他慢慢地说，手微微张开，又合上了，“你们确实是丢了自己的时间了。”  
“什么？”我们的反应和第一次听到这个说法时如出一辙。  
“你们看，现在，”邓不利多带着遗憾的神色停了一会儿，“是一九七一年。”


	2. 对角巷

“一九七一年？但是，我们，肯定能回去吧？”  
邓不利多叹了口气，“这个么，恐怕你们得等一会儿了。”  
我和阿斯托利亚对视一眼，“等……多久？”我迟疑地问。但是，我觉得自己并不真想知道答案。  
“等你们再次十七岁。”  
“什么？”  
“我对这次事故非常抱歉，也许当时的我应该更谨慎一些。然而……”邓不利多把两手合在一起，指尖相对，深不可测的蓝眼睛在镜片后边望着我们，“……时间，总有它自己的安排。”  
“您是说，是时间不允许我们回去？”阿斯托利亚又一次很聪明地问。  
邓不利多一挑眉，“当然可以这样理解。”  
我跟阿斯托利亚同时皱起了眉头:难道他本来不是这个意思？看来我们面对的的确是阿不思•邓不利多本人——只有他才能做到如此自然而然的云山雾罩。  
“我很遗憾，姑娘们，可是时间里没有回头路。这意味着你们不能原路返回。”  
我觉得身上有些发冷，问话前先做了个深呼吸，“那么，我们该怎么办？”  
不过不问我也知道了，因为我想不出还可能有任何别的答案。  
“在这儿上学。”  
我们像汤姆•里德尔一样领到了学校的资助，然后由海格带我们去对角巷购买学习用品。  
带着两个陌生的外国小姑娘，庞大的猎场看守显得有些不自在，大声地评论了几句天气后他就没了下文，只是尴尬地沉默着，时不时好奇地瞟我们一眼。  
“我们……坐地铁去？”阿斯托利亚看到了地铁站。  
海格在纠结的胡子后面“嗯”了一声。他又瞟了我们一眼，“你们……不是英国人？”  
“不是。”  
“呣。”  
“天哪，简，我们就这么到了英国。”阿斯托利亚感慨地看看周围。她十一岁的样子让我实在有点不习惯。相信她看我也一样。  
海格低头看看我们，乱糟糟的眉毛动了动，“英国？我们当然在英国。”  
“是啊。”  
“你们是麻瓜生的？我是说，你们父母——”  
“——不会魔法。”  
“噢，那你们不大相信也是自然的，”大胡子后面出现一个微笑，“会适应的。”  
我们也勉强笑了笑，“谢谢。”但愿如此。但愿他知道我们到底经受了什么……不过也许最好还是不要。  
海格明显对麻瓜世界一窍不通。身为一个“英国人”，他却连英镑都不认识，只好由我和阿斯托利亚操着一点都不地道的口语帮着买票，可海格又实在不甘于反主为客，于是买票的时间就成了正常人的几倍。  
“麻瓜们。”在售票员如释重负地送走我们后，海格抱怨了一句。  
我和阿斯托利亚叹了口气，忍住了没翻白眼。  
海格在检票口没有被卡住太长时间，因此我们还算顺利地上了地铁。  
经过了买票事件，我们和海格渐渐熟了起来，话也多了。当然，是海格的话多，我们主要是在默默纠结之余洗耳恭听。  
“你们的校服、坩埚和课本其实都可以买二手的，”海格说，“不过我只是从现实出发，你们知道，那些东西新旧都一样用。”  
我们表示同意。  
“我看不懂的话你会帮我的，对吗？”阿斯托利亚用胳膊肘捅我一下。  
“只要我能帮，”我保证，“我碰巧有本字典，但是我猜，即便是伟大的《牛津双解》也不太可能涵盖魔法词汇。”  
“那是那本字典的名字？好吧，但是也不用太担心，教授会很耐心的，”海格插嘴道，“我们到站了。”  
我们从破釜酒吧后面摆着垃圾桶的墙壁那儿进了对角巷。蜿蜒曲折的鹅卵石街道看不见尽头，两边的店铺一家挨着一家，像果摊上的苹果一样挤在一起。街上走的都是穿着长袍的人。  
“哦，人有点多，”海格领着我们往里走。我回头看时，墙壁已经合拢起来，挡住了那个连通麻瓜世界的小小口岸。一种莫名其妙的怅然若失的感觉浮上我的心头，就像我刚刚把什么东西永远抛弃了似的。“平常这儿没这么多人，有点儿冷清，说实在的。人人都觉得少出门为好，不过还有两天就开学了，再不来就来不及了。”  
“两天？”阿斯托利亚叫道，“今天难道不是八月十五号？”  
海格吃惊地瞪着她，“十五号？不，姑娘，今天是三十号！要我说，你得仔细看看日历，这么颠三倒四得误事儿了！”  
阿斯托利亚的眉毛拧成了一团。她再没争论日期的事，但也忘了把嘴巴合上。  
“你们不用去古灵阁取钱吧？虽然这对你们不太好，我指的是没有钱，但我很庆幸。那里的小推车太可恨了。”海格放过了日期的话题，带我们进了一家二手书店。一个浅棕色头发的男孩正抱着满满一坩埚的书站在门口。  
我们很快买好了书，接着是坩埚和校袍，——我们也和那个男孩一样把书放在了坩埚里——然后，“奥利凡德！只有那一家买魔杖，也是最好的。而且不管怎么样，魔杖可不能再用二手货。”  
“你的魔杖也是在那儿买的吧？”阿斯托利亚冲我挤挤眼睛，一脸坏笑地问海格。  
“呃——当然。不过——后来我，你看，被开除了，所以，——唔，就被——撅折了。”  
我忍住笑，“真可惜。”但我没忍住看一眼海格毛毯似的大衣，那把粉红色的花伞（他敲开破釜酒吧后面的墙壁时用的就是它）正塞在那儿的哪个口袋里呢。  
“可不。”海格颇为惋惜地说，推开了店门。  
一个老头正在一把长椅边收拾堆成了一堆的魔杖，我们进去时他抬起头，两轮圆月似的银白色眼睛看向我们。  
“鲁伯！鲁伯•海格！你不是来买魔杖的吧，是吗？”  
海格很不高兴地动了动，“当然不是，奥利凡德先生。我是领这两个孩子来的。”  
“噢，”奥利凡德先生用那双怪吓人的眼睛打量着我们，微微扬起眉毛，大概是在奇怪我们为什么不是由父母领来，“那我就先不收拾这些了。刚才那年轻人真是挑剔啊，三十六根魔杖，——冬青木，十二英寸，凤凰尾羽，很有力量——让一根魔杖选上他可费了些时间呢……好了，小姐们，哪位先来？”  
我和阿斯托利亚对视一眼。对于这个突然间包围了我的世界，我还实在有些不习惯，可阿斯托利亚倒是显得非常坦然，一把把我推了过去，“你先。”  
我瞪着阿斯托利亚，“你是在拿我当试验品吗？”  
“你原谅我了，我知道。”她甜腻腻地笑了。无赖透顶。  
“可我不知道。”我无奈地叹口气。  
奥利凡德先生用锐利的目光扫了我一眼，从衣袋里掏出一长条印有银色刻度的卷尺，“你用哪只胳膊使魔杖？”  
我不确定地抬起右胳膊。卷尺——是卷尺自己而不是奥利凡德先生——开始了近乎疯狂的测量:从肩头到指尖，从腕到肘，从肩到地板，膝到腋下，头围，甚至鼻孔之间……在量完了几乎所有能在人体表面找到的距离之后，卷尺就像一条奇怪的蛇一样卷起来，滑到地板上不动了。  
奥利凡德先生在他那高及天花板的货架间穿梭，往下搬狭长的魔杖盒子。  
我有些紧张:如果我有了魔杖，是不是就证明我真的是个女巫？可是事实是，我从没表现出任何魔法啊。  
“好了，小姐，试试这根。乌木和凤凰羽毛，八英寸，弹性适中。挥一下试试。”  
我擦擦手心里的汗，在三双眼睛的注视下接过魔杖，可我几乎还没抬手，它就被奥利凡德先生抽走了，“不，试这根。山毛榉木和独角兽的毛，九英寸半，柔韧。”  
于是它就被塞进我的手里，但很快又被夺走了。  
“试试这根，这根，”奥利凡德先生在把魔杖递给我时向后退了一步，“柳条做的，龙的心脏腱索，十一英寸，很柔韧，挥起来嗖嗖响……我想就是这一根了。”  
“就是这一根了”？他怎么能这么确定？如果我握住“就是”的这一根而没有任何反应，那将意味着什么呢？  
奥利凡德先生期待地盯着我半伸的手，用两根手指将魔杖小心地举在我跟前。  
不想了。随它吧。我带着差不多是破罐破摔的心理握住了那根棍子。突如其来地，一股热流涌遍全身。我的心跳骤然加速，而在魔杖里，似乎也有什么在“嘭嘭”地跳动，回应着我的心跳。我把魔杖举过头顶，使劲向下一挥。一道白光划过空气，好像一道闪电，在一瞬间照亮了四下里布满尘土的架子和上面的狭长木盒。我吃惊地向后退了一步，呆呆地盯着手里的魔杖。带着一种模糊的喜悦，我慢慢意识到从现在起，也许，我应该叫它“我的魔杖”了。  
阿斯托利亚尖叫起来，和海格一起鼓掌。  
这简直像在做梦。奥利凡德先生把魔杖放回匣子包好。我付了钱。  
“天哪。”这是我唯一的感言。  
“龙的心脏腱索，”奥利凡德先生一边测量着阿斯托利亚一边说，“很有力量，也有天赋。柳条柔韧，灵活。不过，龙的心脏腱索有可能偏向黑魔法，柳条，也可能优柔寡断……但总的来说，是一根好魔杖。适用于变形、火焰魔法……和决斗。好好使用吧，”他从阿斯托利亚那儿转向我，银白色的眼睛一眨不眨，“别让它做出……我卖过的有些魔杖做出的事。”  
他指的是当食死徒吧，我想，已经意识到了这是什么时代。“不可能”几乎本能地就跳到了我的嘴边，可我又何必向他发誓？于是我只是点点头说，“当然，先生，您卖出了不少魔杖。”  
奥利凡德先生没有做出任何回应。  
阿斯托利亚在试魔杖时远没有我顺利。试过的魔杖在长椅上越堆越多，她和奥利凡德先生也都开始出汗了。  
“试试这根。山楂木和凤凰羽毛，十一英寸。”  
“不不，这根。栗木和蛇神经，十又四分之一英寸。”  
“这根呢，这根怎么样？槭木和独角兽毛，十一英寸。哦，不，还是试这根——”  
我和海格自得其乐地看着阿斯托利亚不停地被塞给、试着挥、被抽走、再被塞给魔杖，几乎已经熟悉了这个过程。因此当她在接过那根“西卡莫木，凤凰羽毛，十一英寸半”的魔杖的一刻尖叫起来时我们都吓了一跳。  
“哇，这个——啊！”她挥了一下，——这个动作她已经做得很熟练了——然后惊跳起来。  
从魔杖头上射出的不是我们以为的火花，而是一股深色的液体，直直地喷到了天花板上。我闻到了浓浓的酒味。  
海格伸出一根扫帚把那么粗的手指，接了一点那从天花板上滴滴答答地滴下来的东西，好奇地舔了一下，“嗯，葡萄酒不错。”  
奥利凡德先生带着一种对这样的事司空见惯的表情把这根魔杖包好，“西卡莫木，”他说，“是一种稀有的魔杖木。有渴望冒险，急于接触新事物的特性，”他把包好的盒子递给阿斯托利亚，接过她的七加隆，“不过它最特别的一点恐怕是，”吊胃口似地顿了几秒钟后他才继续，“在无聊的时候，会自燃。”  
“那你可要小心了！海格在出门时笑着拍了拍阿斯托利亚，差点把她推到门框上。后者站稳后，又回头看了看还在慢慢滴着葡萄酒的天花板才走出去。  
“好了，还差什么？”海格用能推倒五匹马的力气拍拍他的脑门，“啊，对了，一只动物！你们要不要个什么动物？比如说……呃，一只猫？猫总让我打喷嚏，但女孩子们好像都喜欢那玩意儿。”  
“不包括我们。”阿斯托利亚插嘴。  
“也好，”海格好像松了口气，“现在流行的是蟾蜍。不过我觉得还是猫头鹰最好，送包裹、送信什么的，特别有用。”  
我不记得他跟哈利是怎么说的了，但似乎和这差不多？我跟阿斯托利亚对视一眼。  
“咱们没有谁可以写信联系。”我实事求是地说，也许还有一点失望吧。  
“可别忘了，七年啊。肯定会有用的。”  
于是二十分钟后我们又多了一只长着密密麻麻黑色斑点的雪枭——“像只得了白化病的大麻雀。”阿斯托利亚挺不厚道地评论说——和一只巨大的紫色蟾蜍。当它在橱窗里吃苍蝇的时候阿斯托利亚就一下爱上了它。  
海格把我们送回了破釜酒吧。  
“你们在这儿住两天，然后去国王十字车站。哪，这儿是车票。什么都写在这上面呢。唔，再有问题就写信找我。就这样，”他皱了皱眉头，巨大的脚在地面上蹭了蹭，对我们这两个官方定位为“孤儿”的小姑娘的同情之意溢于言表，“嗯，就这样。霍格沃兹见。”然后他转身走了，拐过一个拐角，消失在了麻瓜世界。

晚上，我和阿斯托利亚坐在床上。  
“真不敢相信咱们就这么到了英国。”阿斯托利亚又说了一遍，吐了吐舌头。  
“一九一七年的英国。”我补充道。  
“而且是英国的巫师社会。”她使这个表述更加完善了些。  
“而且我们似乎又成了十一岁。要我说，”我看着阿斯托利亚的大蟾蜍，它正努力地试着爬到它主人的床上去，“一天之内发生这么多事简直太过分了。”  
“同意。不过事实上只有这一件事，对吗？美好的时空错位，或者通俗一点说，我们穿越了。”  
我做了个鬼脸。然后我们都笑了，虽然觉得怪怪的。  
“七年……”不知道这个时间是长是短。  
阿斯托利亚却无所谓地耸耸肩，“想那么多也没有用。你打不打算给你那大麻雀起个名字？”  
我把枕头向她摔过去，“他很漂亮！而且别忘了，他是我们俩共用的！”  
阿斯托利亚接住了枕头，“那你那漂亮的大麻雀叫什么？”  
我伸出手，猫头鹰扑着翅膀飞过来，沉甸甸地落在我的胳膊上。“路莫斯。”这个词不知怎么就蹦到了我的嘴边。  
“荧光闪烁？”  
我扬起眉毛，“你的意思？”  
“斯派洛（sparrow）。”三句话不离麻雀的家伙。  
“那好名字还是给你的蛤蟆留着吧。路莫斯？”我冲着我的猫头鹰叫道，他探过头亲昵地咬了咬我的耳朵。我吃了一惊，胳膊动了动，他飞走了，停在坩埚里的书上，用一双黄眼睛盯着我。  
“他至少答应了！”我向笑翻在床上的阿斯托利亚抗议道，“把枕头给我！”  
阿斯托利亚趴在床上用胳膊搂住枕头，“给我的蛤蟆起个名字。”  
“凭什么？”  
干脆利落两个字:“枕头。”  
我郑重其事地掏出字典。  
“太夸张了吧！”  
我耸耸肩，翻开字典，“你是要找词汇部分还是常用人名表？”  
阿斯托利亚挑起眉毛。  
“点点？”  
阿斯托利亚撇撇嘴。  
“紫薯？”  
阿斯托利亚皱眉。  
“榴莲？”  
阿斯托利亚抿着嘴推推眼镜，“简……”  
我坏笑，“宁芙？”  
阿斯托利亚抽出了魔杖，“想来点葡萄酒吗，简？”  
“不了，谢谢，”我合上字典，“你可以直接叫它八月十五，”我严肃得就像售楼处的中介人一样，“纪念今天这个好日子。”  
阿斯托利亚从眼镜上方瞪着我，“也许霍格沃兹不是你该去的地方，圣芒戈才是。来点儿简单而正常的东西，拜托了！最好再有点深意。”  
我带着我能摆出的最严肃的神情点点头，“我当然会对得起你们俩。”  
我当真好好想了，想了足足有三分钟。然后我说:“透（toe）怎么样？”  
阿斯托利亚皱眉的瞬间我以为她知道，可是没有。她有点不确定地说:“好耳熟啊。什么意思？”  
我尽量让自己显得诚实，“‘蟾蜍（toad）’的爱称。”我颇有底气地回答。  
“真的？”阿斯托利亚的眼睛怀疑地眯了起来。她的洞察力有时真令我吃惊。  
我再一次点点头，“当然。”  
“那就它吧，”阿斯托利亚轻快地说，“听起来还蛮可爱的。”  
我只希望她在发现真相时还不会太多恶咒。


	3. 火车上

九月一日。  
我和阿斯托利亚赶到九又四分之三站台时只差五分钟就十一点了。我们在一片蒸汽中拖着箱子走向鲜红的霍格沃兹特快。如果不是要迟到的现实在催促着我们，我们一定会在上车前多盯着它看上一会儿的:这多像电影的一个片段啊。可我们没有那么多时间了，所以只对着它愣了一会儿，然后就急忙开始了将箱子推、拉、顶上车的艰苦卓绝的斗争——十一岁的小年龄和小力气让我们不太容易应付这件事了。再后来，由于我们到得实在太晚了，我们在拽着箱子挤过大半截火车之后才在车尾发现了一个只坐了一个人的隔间。  
我轻轻敲敲隔间的推拉门，把门滑开，“不好意思，我们能坐在这儿吗？别的地方都满了。”  
里面的男孩从手里的书上抬起头，好像对我和阿斯托利亚的出现有些惊讶。“当然，”他说，给了我们一个有些局促的微笑，“请进。”  
“谢谢。”  
我们又拉又拽，必要时还加上拳打脚踢才让两个箱子好好地呆在了角落里，弄出的声响让路莫斯不满地叫着，摆出一副猫头鹰的气恼表情。我和阿斯托利亚擦擦汗跌坐在椅子上。  
男孩在我们和箱子较劲的过程中一直注视着我们，现在他把目光又移回了手里的书上。他已经换上了校袍，半旧却收拾得干干净净，瘦长的双手捧着那本卷边的书。窗口射进的阳光让他浅棕的头发带上了一些蜜黄色。他脸色苍白，像刚刚得过一场大病似的，而在他微微转脸向着阳光时，我看见他脸上两道若隐若现的长长伤痕。  
火车慢慢开出了站台。  
“今天天气不错。”阿斯托利亚首先打破沉默。  
“上学的好天气。”我同意道。  
对面，男孩看了我们一眼，微微一笑，又重新低下头。一道浅浅的皱纹出现在他的眉毛之间，使他看起来是在紧张地考虑着什么。  
“大概用来看书也不错。”阿斯托利亚对那男孩眨眨眼。  
“的确，”他抬起头，脸上有些泛红，这让他的伤疤变得更明显了，“我是莱姆斯•卢平。你们……能否介绍一下自己呢？”他用有些过于礼貌的语气几乎是小心翼翼地问。  
短暂的惊讶的沉默。我们见到了十一岁的莱姆斯•卢平。虽然实际上这也许没什么可惊讶的。  
“简•康。”  
“阿斯托利亚，”阿斯托利亚干脆地说，一会儿以后才意识到她好像应该把自己的姓也提上一下，“刘。”  
卢平点点头，我们互相笑了笑。  
“你在看什么？”我问。  
卢平把书拿起来，露出封面，“《魔法史》。”  
“读着肯定挺有意思。”阿斯托利亚用指甲搔着下巴，一脸意味深长的笑容。  
“的确，”卢平同意道，天真地忽略了阿斯托利亚加在“读”字上的重音，“猫头鹰很漂亮。”  
“谢谢！”我抢在阿斯托利亚之前叫道，虽然这明显阻止不了她开口。  
“你真这么想？”她的眉毛都要蹿到刘海儿里了，“我是说，”她坏坏地眯起眼睛，“你不觉得它是错穿了斑点狗的毛吗？”  
卢平看起来并不确定自己是否该笑。  
我瞪了阿斯托利亚一眼，“不管怎么说，我可不会喜欢一个肥嘟嘟、凉冰冰、黏乎乎、软趴趴、疙瘩瘩、紫花花的大蟾——”  
“不许你这么说透！”阿斯托利亚义愤填膺地使劲一拍膝上的书包，“我要跟你决斗！”不过这番宣言被蟾蜍的“咕呱”淹没了。她拍得太狠了，包里的透挨了这无情的一掌痛苦地大叫起来。  
卢平用手指按按抽动的嘴唇，眼睛望向了窗外。我肆无忌惮地大笑起来。  
阿斯托利亚急忙把透从包里掏出来，蟾蜍瞪着眼睛大口喘息，一副被拍晕的样子。她把它转过去对着卢平，“你见过透了吗？”  
卢平愣了一秒钟，“透——？噢，那是它的名字？”作为一个心理早熟的男孩他大概怎么也想不到会有人给自己的蟾蜍起名叫脚趾头（toe）。  
“是啊，怎么啦？”  
我可不想现在就被揭穿。“没事啊，”我插话，“这名字是我的主意，还不错吧？我是说，透（toe）是蟾蜍（toad）的爱称啊，你知道的。”我孤注一掷地说，紧紧盯着卢平的棕色眼睛。  
卢平眨眨眼，完全迷惑了，我几乎能听到他脑子里的疑问:“这是搞什么名堂？”  
“有什么不对吗？”阿斯托利亚怀疑地皱起眉头。  
我冲卢平扬了扬眉毛。初次见面就这么麻烦确实不太厚道，可是，拜托，这有那么不好理解吗？  
棕色的眼睛睁大了，“噢，对。我是说，确实是这么回事儿。的确有这么个提法，我是说，以前有很多人用这个名字，给蟾蜍，当然了。但是现在没什么人用了。不过还是个挺不错的名字。”说完，卢平微微一笑。我在阿斯托利亚背后竖起拇指。  
“那就好，”阿斯托利亚松了口气，没有注意到我和卢平都在紧咬牙关忍住不笑，“我还以为简是在耍我呢。”  
卢平很认真地说:“没有。那真是个好名字，只是有点过时了。既简单又有深意。”  
然而他有些太认真了，认真到阿斯托利亚很认真地问:“真的吗？什么深意啊？”  
该死。我能想到的唯一“深意”就是“脚趾头”这个浅显易懂的词汇。不过看来目前我还可以寄希望于对面的卢平——自打他同意那名字是个好主意，他就算是上了我的贼船了——而明显他的大脑正在高速运转。  
“呃，”他皱皱眉头，“怎么说呢，嗯你看，它代表，快乐，安宁，还有……反正就是那一类的东西。”  
养蟾蜍的人接受了这个完美的解释。我对卢平做口型:“太棒了！”  
卢平在《魔法史》下伸出拇指。  
火车正穿过一片无边的麦田。我的感激和崇拜就像那整片田地里的麦粒一样多。  
隔间的门被“哐当”一声甩开了，一个人影闪进后又被带着同样的噪音撞上。矮个金发男孩——大概也是个新生，还穿着麻瓜衣服——两手抵着滑门大口喘气，就像是在测试他的肺活量似的。  
阿斯托利亚嘲讽地一挑眉，“克制点儿，伙计，你把我们的空气都吸走了。”  
小男孩“啊”的一声，原地转身重重地靠在门上，似乎直到这时才发现还有三个活人和他共处一个隔间，“啊……”他语无伦次地咕哝着，用厚厚的手掌胡乱抹着通红的圆脸上的汗水，同时小眼睛一圈一圈地瞟着卢平、阿斯托利亚和我，速度快得让我怀疑他会头晕，这也让他带上了一种惊慌失措的老鼠似的表情，显得又滑稽又可怜。  
我尽量友善地对他笑笑，“出什么事了么？”  
卢平也放下书，一脸关切地望着他。  
答案立刻就来了。  
隔间的门又被甩开了，力道大得把战战兢兢的小男孩扔到了一边卢平的座位上。两个体型跟五斗橱一样的男生挤了进来——当然他们也可能只是在侧身往门里探的一瞬间冲自己施了个缩小咒。坐在我的位置，我只能看见那两个人居高临下的鼻孔，好像那就是两双傲慢俯视的眼睛。四只“眼睛”里轻蔑地喷出气来，“哈，瞧咱们的小朋友打算躲到谁的背后去啊？啊，是几个和他自己一样的新生。”  
那“小朋友”的金发被汗水粘成了一绺一绺的贴在脸上，当那两个巨怪似的家伙向他跨出一步时他看起来就要哭了。我不想只是看着这一幕，可理智却无奈地告诉我，作为一个未经训练的新生，我的任何行动都可能不仅是无效的而且会引来更多的麻烦。然而我犹豫不决的时候，卢平已经站了起来。他一下一下地捏着拳头，并不坚定更远远谈不上自信，但他仍然精确地将矮一些的男孩挡在了身后。于是，不想看着卢平一个人夹在这两拨人之间，我也站了起来，走到他的旁边。  
那两个家伙——现在我从他们校袍上的学院徽认出他们是斯莱特林——交换了一个夸张的眼神，“怎么，想美人救英雄？哦不，不是美人，也没有英雄。”他们打趣道，然后就为自己毫无水平的幽默哈哈大笑。  
说时迟那时快，阿斯托利亚像个弹簧一样从座位上弹了起来，一伸胳膊，魔杖直指离她较近的那个男生的面门。  
“混蛋！”她和她的蟾蜍一起叫道，后者在它的主人跳起来时摔到了地下。  
我就像那两个斯莱特林和卢平一样吃了一惊:我根本没看见她是什么时候或是从哪儿抽出来的魔杖。不过，明显那两个斯莱特林恢复得比其他人都快，因为转眼间他们又在傻笑了。  
卢平轻轻按下阿斯托利亚的魔杖，一道浅浅的皱纹出现在他的眉毛之间，“请你们出去。”他平静地说，声音不大却有种不属于一年级新生的严肃——我几乎要说那是严厉。当级长的好苗子，我心不在焉地想道。  
可是对于两个用鼻孔看人的高年级斯莱特林来说，卢平“非暴力、不合作”式的行为并没有任何威慑力，“为什么？我们好不容易来的，可不想就这么走啊。看起来你们也有意愿，”他们瞥了一眼阿斯托利亚，她仍然在卢平的手底下举着魔杖，而她的眼睛简直是在镜片后面射出刀子，“那么为什么不跟我们多玩上一会儿呢？”两个人都不约而同的用手指转起魔杖，又几乎都因为手指太粗而把魔杖掉在地下。  
“玩就玩！”阿斯托利亚一抖魔杖，甩开了卢平按在上面的手，又用没拿魔杖的手把刚刚上前一步的我推了回去，她叫道，“谁怕你！”  
两个斯莱特林怪叫起来“哟哟哟，这小妞要使魔杖？真是吓死人，我们可不想给溅上一身火星！”  
“统统石化！”  
白光闪过，一个男生手脚并拢向后倒去，重重地砸在他同伴的脚上，后者立刻疼得嚷了起来:“该死，克拉布，你他妈沉死了！”  
“怎么回事？”走廊里有人向这边跑来。被压了脚的家伙咒骂一声，然后，一个长着浓密亚麻色卷发的瘦长男生出现在门口。看到两个斯莱特林，他皱紧了眉头，腰板一挺，“高尔？克拉布？为什么不在你们自己的隔间呆着？”他瞅了瞅躺在地下的克拉布，——我猜就是未来文森特•克拉布的父亲——又带着感兴趣的神情看了看仍然举着魔杖的阿斯托利亚，“这是怎么回事？”他又问了一遍，不过更多还是对着高尔。  
“一目了然，布西法拉斯（Boukephalas）。”高尔咬牙切齿地回答，意有所指似的瞪了一眼地上的克拉布，然后费力地捡起他走了。  
布西法拉斯一直盯着他们，等他们完全离开了才冷哼一声，“的确。他和他的猪队友，”他转向我们，笑得牙齿和胸前的级长徽章一样闪闪发光，“你们还好吗，小朋友们？看起来干得不错么，”他冲阿斯托利亚眨眨眼，“希望你和你的朋友们都能进我的学院。哦，对了，我是格兰芬多的。旅途愉快。”他最后笑了笑，又眨眨眼才离开了。  
阿斯托利亚立刻放松了下来，把魔杖扔到了座位上，随后自己也摔了进去，“来得真是时候啊，好级长……希望能进他的学院。”  
我在她旁边坐下，“干得漂亮极了，阿斯托利亚。可你是怎么，我是说你练习过吗？”  
“当然没有！你觉得我是拿到了书本就练习的人？”阿斯托利亚推推眼镜，手指稍微有点发颤。原来她到底是没有刚才看起来的那么天不怕地不怕啊。  
“你是说，”一直都紧张兮兮的小男孩问，小眼睛瞪得像茶碟一样，“你刚才没有把握？”  
“见鬼，你有把握？”阿斯托利亚瞪他一眼。  
“唔我——”小男孩畏缩了。  
阿斯托利亚翻了翻眼睛，“干嘛吓成这样？你叫什么？”  
“唔，小——小矮星彼——彼得。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我……我把彼得黑得有点儿惨。不太好，我知道。抱歉？


	4. 分院仪式

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分院帽的歌那里，不要被格式骗了。不押韵的，只是每行字数一样而已。
> 
> 我当时起名字……很多姓都是从字典上翻的（对，就像给猫头鹰起名字那样），还有一些是各种random sources……

一个声音在车厢内回荡:“再过五分钟列车就要到达霍格沃兹了，请将你们的行李留在车上，我们会替你们送到学校去的。”  
所有人都紧张了起来:卢平显得比之前更苍白了，阿斯托利亚也收回了之前一直盯在小矮星身上的能杀人的目光而换上了一副焦虑的神色。我觉得有些恶心，就像有一根手指戳进了我的喉咙一样。  
“怎么，只过了五分钟——，是剩下五分钟——天哪，五分钟！”小矮星的话突然就像拧开了的水龙头里的水一样冒了出来，“这可怎么办啊，我根本就没准备好！好吧，妈妈不停地说我会进霍格沃兹说了一年，可是我还是没准备好，不管怎么样。所有人都不告诉我进了霍格沃兹之后会怎么样，——我是指爸妈——我只知道有四个学院格兰芬多赫奇帕奇拉文克劳和斯莱特林，可哪个听起来都没有友好到能接受我！梅林知道他们按什么来分学院，如果是按魔法水平那我只有是最差的了，那两个高年级说我肯定是个赫奇帕奇废物，如果我真是那我就死定了他们会抓住我不放的！我上车之前把所有课本都翻了一遍但是什么也没记住，”卢平、阿斯托利亚和我都目瞪口呆地看着他，他让我们彻底忘了自己的紧张，“我该怎么办啊？如果我要和那两个男生决斗才能分学院，我会死的！我会被他们直接送回家的！我会——”  
阿斯托利亚猛地一拍脑门，“啪”的一声脆响回荡在隔间里。除她自己以外的所有眼睛，包括猫头鹰的和蟾蜍的，都转向了她，“看在不管是谁的份上，”她低吼道，“闭嘴吧你！”  
隔间里立刻安静了。卢平冲着地板皱了皱眉头，表露了我隐藏的想法。然而没有任何人提出异议。小矮星双手紧紧按住嘴，小眼睛惶恐地盯着阿斯托利亚。不知什么时候魔杖又蹿进了她的手里。  
火车到站了。我们下了车，和其他学生一起涌进了弥漫着夜雾的站台。夜色笼罩着一切，天上也没有月亮，从车厢里透出的灯光下，一双双眼睛忽明忽暗地闪着光。  
“一年级新生！”一盏灯在我们头顶上高高地摇晃，把跳跃的黄光投到周围人仰望的脸和一团蓬乱的大胡子上，而一个只可能是属于海格的粗哑声音大喊道:“一年级新生到这边来！啊，”他看到了阿斯托利亚和我，“又见面了，你们两个，这边来！”  
小矮星吸了口气，“哦！”  
“跟上，跟着我——新生都过来了吗？现在，注意脚下！新生都跟过来！”  
脚尖磕着前面人的脚跟，我们一步一滑地走下陡峭狭窄的小路，拐过一个弯。海格停住了。潮湿的凉气扑面而来，我做了个深呼吸，那种湖水特有的气息就深深地进入了我的肺里。然而尽管所有人都伸着脖子张望，希望能捕捉到湖面上的一丝闪光来证明那片水面的存在，可在这无月的夜里，铺满我们视野的只是浓重的、无尽的、连成一片的黑暗。  
“你们能看见霍格沃兹吗？”海格把提灯向高处一晃，回头喊道，灯光在他的胸前一闪，“至少能看见城堡里的光吧？”  
充满期待的寂静，然后一阵“哦——”在人群中传开。  
我顺着提灯的方向看过去。远远的对面有一片高高的橙黄色灯光，在诺克斯厚重的天鹅绒斗篷的笼罩下显得朦胧却又特别温暖。仅仅在我这样想时，就有一股热流顺着我的脊梁涌下。  
在我左边阿斯托利亚冒出一句:“所有天使的爱啊。”  
“唔……哦……啊……”小矮星在我右边含糊不清地嘟哝着。  
“每条船不超过四个人！”海格喊道。我们小心翼翼地爬上了船——是字面意义的爬。海格的提灯只能让我们勉强看清船的轮廓，因此所有人都先确保双手摸准了船沿再把腿伸过去。然而即便这样，小矮星还是掉到了湖里。  
“你让这儿的潮气更重了。”过湖时阿斯托利亚对浑身湿漉漉、快要哭了的小矮星说。我拍拍她的手臂，希望她多少可以和气一点，她只是耸耸肩。  
船到达码头以后我们又摸索着上了岸。这次海格专门走过来，一把将小矮星从船里提了上去，“这样就不会再掉下去了，呃？”  
“呣……”  
所有人磕磕绊绊地走着。我猜海格一定是对霍格沃兹的场地了如指掌了，因为他不可能看得见路。黑暗在他的提灯的光亮照到地面之前就把它稀释掉了。我甚至没注意到他是什么时候走到了那扇他现在正在用大南瓜似的拳头捶打的橡木门前的。  
大门打开了。在一片橙色光晕中站着一个戴帽子的高个女巫的身影。  
“一年级新生，麦格教授。”海格说。  
“麦格教授！”阿斯托利亚用口型重复道。  
“谢谢你，海格。到这里就交给我来接走。”  
她把门拉得大开。门厅石墙上的火炬顿时照亮了每个人的脸。我们跟着麦格教授沿着石铺地板进到了一间空屋里，在那儿，我们能听见大礼堂内的人声。麦格教授做了一个简短的讲话，对新生表示欢迎，又介绍了各个学院以及学校的规章制度，不过对于紧张的一年级新生来说，最令人不安的莫过于最后一句话:“过几分钟，分院仪式就要在全校师生面前举行。我建议你们在等候时，好好把自己整理一下，精神一些。”  
全校师生。对我来说这是个完全陌生的时代、完全陌生的世界，对这个时代和世界来说我亦如此。我会被接受吗？……如果答案是“不”，我又该怎么办呢？  
她终于走了以后，虽然刚刚要求过安静，所有人还是很快开始窃窃私语。  
“他们怎么分学院哪？——”小矮星又要开始了，可阿斯托利亚把这种苗头扼杀在了摇篮之中。  
“不是什么过于激动人心的东西，不会让你跟那两个高年级蠢货决斗的！再说，你有什么好担心的！”她叉着腰说，一脸没好气的样子。  
我瞟她一眼，“大家都一样。别那么说。谁也不知道自己会去什么学院。”  
“或怎么去！”旁边一个满脸雀斑的男生插嘴。小矮星拼命点头。  
卢平在这段时间一直没有说话，只是靠在墙上抱着手臂，两眼紧张地盯着地板。我轻轻拍拍他，“莱姆斯？”  
他吓了一跳，猛地抬起头，“啊？哦，怎么？”他勉强摆出一个笑脸。  
“你还好吗？我以为你看见幻象了。”我开了个玩笑。  
他真的“哧”的一声乐了，“不，我对有益身心的活动不感兴趣。”  
“你很紧张吗？”  
他沉默了一会儿，我们附近一个戴着圆框眼镜的男生似乎正在谈论和巨怪决斗的故事，“是的，有点儿。”  
“我也是，”我承认道，“那实在是有点夸张。我不得不说他现在还能这么一刻不停地吹嘘真的是很有——”我的话被突如其来的安静打断了。  
麦格教授回来了。“现在，排成单行，”她指挥道，“跟着我走。”  
所有人乖乖照做。我忽然发现我的手心里已经布满了汗水。  
我们走出房间穿过门厅，再经过一道双开门进入了礼堂。  
成千的蜡烛漂浮在空中，四张长桌旁的上百张脸带着不加掩饰的兴趣打量着我们。幽灵也在其中，若有若无地闪着银光。我看见差点没头的尼克在格兰芬多长桌旁扯着他的轮状皱领。  
我深深吸了一口气，抬起头。施了魔法的天花板就像室外的天空一样浓雾弥漫，阴沉得仿佛是要绕过浮动的蜡烛扑下来将整个礼堂里的人群都压在其下。一瞬间我产生了一种失重感。  
当我重新低下头看向前面时，麦格教授已经在新生面前放好了那只四脚凳并且在它上面摆好了那顶打着补丁的旧帽子——分院帽。  
全礼堂的目光总算不再集中在紧张到僵硬的新生上了。  
帽子扭动了，帽沿裂开一条嘴似的缝，接着，它开始唱起来:  
还是一千年以前，  
我属于格兰芬多。  
四巨头给我思想，  
让我给你们分院。  
他们各自有打算，  
选择理想的学子。  
格兰芬多看重的学生，  
勇敢埋藏在他们心底，  
他们的胆识气魄豪爽，  
令这些人们出类拔萃。  
赫奇帕奇和善又真挚，  
她的学生正直而忠诚，  
百折不挠且坚忍诚实，  
这使得他们实在可敬。  
拉文克劳最重视智慧，  
她的学生们睿智博学，  
并且拥有真正的头脑，  
由求索之心引领前行。  
斯莱特林珍视的人才，  
惯使用计谋算尽机关，  
为达到目的不择手段，  
为攫取权力越走越远。  
分院前我还有句话说:  
虽然从今你们被分类，  
但仍然属于一个整体。  
霍格沃兹将大家联系，  
同甘共苦祸福相依。  
分院帽唱完歌，全场掌声雷动。它向各张长桌一一鞠躬，之后再次不动了。  
小矮星呻吟了一声，不知道是因为知道不用决斗而松了口气还是因为了解了分院要求而更紧张了。我个人是后一种。  
麦格教授上前几步，手里拿着一卷羊皮纸。  
“我现在叫道谁的名字，谁就戴上帽子，坐到凳子上，听候分院，”她说，“布莱克，小天狼星（Black, Sirius）！”   
阿斯托利亚和我交换了一个眼神，“他！”我点点头。  
一个长着长长黑发的高个男生从队伍里走出来，我看见在他出来时另一个男生——就是仪式前吹牛的那个——鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀。那人不会是詹姆•波特吧？小天狼星朝帽子走去，努力显得镇静自若却还是有些颤抖，尽管如此他的每个动作仍渗透着一种自然的优雅。他把帽子戴到了头上，坐下，帽子滑下来挡住了他的眼睛。他就这样在凳子上坐了差不多两分钟，全场人，尤其是斯莱特林长桌旁的人，都专注地盯着他。  
“格兰芬多！”  
格兰芬多人在布西法拉斯的带领下热烈鼓掌，然而其它几个学院的私语还是清晰可闻。  
“那是个布莱克！”  
“一个布莱克去了格兰芬多！”  
“他家的人不都该去斯莱特林吗？”  
斯莱特林长桌边的人对说话者和格兰芬多长桌旁的小天狼星怒目相视。  
“琦利，佐伊（Chilli,Zoe）！”  
一个棕色头发的女生迈着紧张的小步跑上前。  
“拉文克劳！”  
“克里斯托，菲利帕（Crystal,Philippa）！”  
“赫奇帕奇！”  
“伊万斯，莉莉（Evans,Lily）！”  
莉莉走过去坐在凳子上，稍稍有些发抖。分院帽一碰到她的头顶就喊出了:“格兰芬多！”  
我们看着“弗莱克，德莫特（Flike,Dermot）”成为了第一个新斯莱特林，“霍斯格普，罗里（Horscope,Rory）”去了拉文克劳，然后……  
“康，简（Kang,Jane）！”  
紧张时就深呼吸是谁说的？他难道不知道紧张时四周的空气就都变稠了吗？让人胸口发紧、吸不进去？我感觉就像有人当胸打了我一拳，不仅打出了我肺里的空气而且打出了我所有思考的能力。刚才我看着别人时还在想像轮到自己时该怎么做，可现在我脑子里什么也没有了。有人轻轻推了我一把，可能是阿斯托利亚或者卢平，我才笨拙地走过去用不听使唤的手指拿起分院帽，在坐到凳子上时差点摔一跤。我把帽子扣到头上，试着忽略底下的笑声。帽子遮住了我的眼睛，在我的视野里充满了令人不安的黑暗。  
“无所适从？”耳朵里一个小小的声音说，我吓了一跳，几乎叫出来，“你的情况确实比较让人迷惑，不过你又何必在乎那么多呢？属不属于这个世界又怎样？多少人只要能属于他自己就心满意足了？”我什么也不敢想，甚至屏住了呼吸，一阵沉默以后，那个声音接着说，“我想你可以去……格兰芬多！”  
最后一个词是喊出来的。我爬下凳子，把帽子放回去，两腿微微颤抖着跑向格兰芬多长桌。级长布西法拉斯正站在最靠前的座位边鼓掌。  
“欢迎！瞧啊，”他回头对他旁边一个黑皮肤的高年级男生笑道，“神奇小组的第一个人！我相信其他几个也会来的！”  
“‘神奇小组’？”我疑惑地重复了一遍。  
“打倒了傻蛋克拉布的好孩子们！亚历山大•伊罗科（Alexander Iroko）。”后一个男生和我握握手。  
布西法拉斯现在又在欢迎弗兰克•隆巴顿了。他再次看向主席台时顿时兴奋起来，使劲推推伊罗科，“看她的小朋友！是她！”  
“刘，阿斯托利亚（Liu,Astoria）”已经拿起了分院帽坐到了凳子上，帽子只在她的头上大概呆了十秒钟才喊出了“格兰芬多！”  
她跳下凳子向我跑来，“我不停地想着格兰芬多格兰芬多然后帽子终于同意了！一开始那老家伙还考虑把我分进斯莱特林！”  
“哦，你干嘛不去？你知道能在那儿见到谁。”我冲台上点点头，西弗勒斯•斯内普孤零零地站在队尾，眼巴巴地看着坐在格兰芬多长桌旁的莉莉。  
“哦，他啊……我忘了。”她眨眨眼，转过身去很快就被布西法拉斯和伊罗科拉过去握手。  
仅仅一会儿以后，卢平和小矮星也加入了我们，还有詹姆•波特、汤姆•皮洛士（Tom Pyrrhus）、帕特里克•托马斯（Patrick Thomas）等几个人。西弗勒斯•斯内普进了斯莱特林。  
麦格教授收起了羊皮纸。教师席上，邓不利多站了起来。  
“欢迎！”他对大家笑着张开了双臂，“欢迎在霍格沃兹的新学年！在我们的晚宴让你们变得过于疲乏以前，我最好先请你们以目前的清醒头脑来听听一个老头子的唠叨。  
“和一直以来一样，一年级新生应该注意学校场地里的森林是禁止进入的，当然，我们的一些老同学也应该牢记这一点。  
“早些时候费尔奇先生通知我，粪弹被加入了违禁物品清单。至此这一特别的清单就涵盖有四百一十二个项目了。费尔奇先生表示，他非常乐意向感兴趣的同学出示这一清单。”邓不利多在他厚厚的胡子后面轻轻笑了笑。  
“好了，现在，让宴会开始吧！”  
在一年级新生的惊叹声中，食物出现在了桌上的盘子里。很快，每个人都在往自己的盘子里取食物了。  
我再有机会和阿斯托利亚私下交流就是宴会结束、布西法拉斯级长把我们带到格兰芬多塔楼之后了。在一天的旅途劳顿后几乎所有人都选择早早回到宿舍，于是我得以跟阿斯托利亚避开其他人坐到公共休息室的一个角落里。  
起初，我们俩都保持着令人难受的沉默。阿斯托利亚翘着二郎腿用手指头逗弄着蟾蜍透，我则冥思苦想试图找出一个合适的开场白，既能通向我想要的话题，又不会惹得她不快。可我很快就不用挣扎了，阿斯托利亚拎着透的两个爪子开门见山地问道:“你对小矮星彼得怎么看？”  
我又犹豫了。我当然明白她是什么意思:如果一切“顺利”的话，这个我们今天遇见的小矮星彼得在十几年后将成为一个陷害年少时挚友的叛徒。我对此……应该有些反应，对吗？但是，另一方面，无论如何今天我们见到的小矮星彼得并不是个丧失廉耻的软骨头叛徒，而仅仅是一个不那么勇敢的容易紧张的小男孩。我怎么能够因为那些未来的不确定事件而在现在厌恶他呢？……即便那种印象让我不可能特别喜欢他？  
“你是怎么想的呢？”我用了个邓不利多式的反问句。  
“趁现在他没惹事把他干掉，以绝后患。”阿斯托利亚呲牙一笑。  
我的第一反应是真的吓了一跳:看她对小矮星的态度，从头到尾都标明了“珍爱生命就远离我”，一整天都让小矮星对她又爱又怕——一边拼命想讨自己救星的喜欢，一边又害怕她那无缘无故（对他来说）就射过去的杀人的眼神。好在我还算了解阿斯托利亚，所以只是被惊到了一会儿。阿斯托利亚对不同的人可以是好朋友，好伙伴，好同学，对不那么亲近的人来说也绝对是个好人，她说话再重也只会是过过嘴瘾……也许也还可能加上一点儿行动，但那绝不会是严肃的周密计划。  
所以我也回她一笑，耸耸了肩。  
“啊，你们真精神啊，别人差不多都回宿舍了。”一个响亮的男声传来，不用回头也能听出是伊罗科的大嗓门。他拽了把椅子坐过来，脸上写满了极大的兴趣，“今天克拉布到底是怎么回事？牛头（Oxhead）——我是说布西法拉斯——没太说清楚。”


	5. 我庄严宣誓我不干好事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……

“现在，在三个星期的理论学习后，你们已经开始了同种材料非魔法物体变形的应用练习。而今天，我们将练习不同材料间的简单转换。请先用五分钟回顾一下物体变形定律。”麦格教授在教室里踱着步。  
“啊哈，比如把你变成一只茶壶。”我的左边，詹姆•波特用胳膊肘捅了下和他同桌的小天狼星•布莱克。很不幸的，他的小小议论被麦格教授听到了。  
“不，波特先生。请解释一下‘物体’的定义。”麦格教授大步走过去，敲敲他的桌子。  
詹姆“腾”地站起来，清清嗓子，“是，夫人。‘物体’，是由物质构成的，具有一定空间和形态、可以被观看和触碰到的没有生命的实体。”  
“可见，”麦格教授严厉地瞪了詹姆一眼，尽管明显对他完美的回答感到十分满意，“布莱克先生并非一个物体，何况他还是有魔法的，因此不属于本节课的研究范围。请坐。”  
詹姆坐下了，冲着小天狼星做了个鬼脸。  
“这节课，我们练习把火柴变成一根针。托马斯先生，请你把火柴发给全班。”  
我们每人拿到了一根火柴开始练习。  
“要集中注意力。如果不能一次完成变形，就先转换材料再修饰外形。等熟练些了再把两个动作连起来合成一个，”麦格教授继续在课桌间巡视，“啊，很好，一些同学已经成功了，”她看到了卢平的成品，“卢平先生已经做到了。格兰芬多加一分，”她又走了一步，于是来到了我的课桌旁边，她拿起我刚刚变完的火柴，“这里康小姐也——”  
我还算有自知之明，于是赶紧插嘴，“哦，不，教授，我没……”  
麦格教授又仔细地观察了一下我的那根针，不由得稍稍扬了扬眉毛，“——还稍微差了一点，但也很不错了，”她把那根没有眼的针放回了我的桌上，“施咒时别着急，要思考全面。多练习几次。嗯，波特先生和布莱克先生也成功了，然而你们完全可以选择帮助托马斯先生和隆巴顿先生而不止是这样坐着！”  
我前面，小矮星急得直抓头发。卢平一直在耐心地讲着，一遍一遍地给他示范，可他就是做不会。看着卢平鼻尖上都沁出了汗珠，我真是肃然起敬。  
“瞧瞧我的这个，简，”阿斯托利亚招招手来吸引我的注意力，“我都试了好几遍了，可我只能变出金属火柴或者木头针。这到底该怎么弄啊？”  
可是，我还没开口，就被小矮星的惊叫和卢平剧烈的咳嗽打断了。  
小矮星呆若木鸡地举着魔杖，他的火柴变成了一撮冒着黑烟的黑色粉末，卢平捂着嘴咳嗽着，左手袖口被烧焦了。  
“对——对不起，莱姆斯，我——我不是故——故意的——”小矮星结结巴巴地道歉，小眼睛泪汪汪的。  
卢平一面咳嗽一面摆手，“这——这事——难免的。”  
麦格教授注意到了这起事故，大步流星地走过来，一挥魔杖让小矮星火柴的灰烬消失了。  
“你用去校医院吗，卢平先生？”她帮卢平修好了袖子，问。见他摇头，就转向了一脸惶恐的小矮星，“小矮星先生，我强调了多少遍，施咒时一定要有咒语意识？理清你的头脑，清晰地思考，不要像失控的小孩子一样闹情绪！”  
麦格教授又讲了大概有两分钟的变形理论，小矮星蔫头耷脑地坐在那儿，不知道听没听，而她终于结束了对小矮星的训话朝我们走来时，我和阿斯托利亚赶紧开始接着研究刚才被搁在了一边的火柴。  
“没事，这事难免的。”我听见卢平又说了一遍。  
这是上午最后一节课。下课后我们跟其他人一起去礼堂吃午饭。这会儿卢平那看起来无穷无尽的耐心更让我敬佩了:他半个多小时以来都在好言好语地安慰抽抽嗒嗒的小矮星，丝毫也没有显出不耐烦。相比之下，阿斯托利亚的态度就可圈可点了。  
“你中午要给他补课？”卢平刚说完那句话，阿斯托利亚就挑起了一根眉毛，“好吧，你牺牲后我们保证会给你追授梅林一级勋章的。”  
眼看好不容易好受些的小矮星又一次被拍进了低谷，我实在有些不忍心，于是赶紧插话，“不过那概率恐怕不高，因为我们也会跟着去的，那样一切就会好多了，对吧？”我冲阿斯托利亚一点头，后者撇撇嘴，“再说，”我又对仍是一脸丧气的小矮星笑笑，“你后来不是又练了好几遍了吗？我看已经好多了，中午再练就更容易了。”  
小矮星总算抬了抬眼，嘟囔了声“哦”，显得略微舒服了点。卢平笑了笑。阿斯托利亚神情复杂地瞟了我一眼，“对，不是有那么句老话嘛，叫‘熟能生巧’。”她不情不愿地说。  
我们四个打算午饭后就回公共休息室开展阿斯托利亚所说的“学习小组活动”，但是吃饭时卢平突然想起他本来要在图书馆找一本书来作为黑魔法防御术论文材料，却碍于对小矮星的承诺而不好去。阿斯托利亚抓住了这个机会，主动提出替他去找，并且临走时又拉上了我。  
“《世界怪兽大全》？他这是要写什么？”看着那本书的题目，阿斯托利亚嘀咕了一句。  
我想了想，“好像是‘地域文化对黑魔法生物的影响’。他昨天跟我说的。你知道麦格教授让我在写论文时多注意语法，——”  
“——我也是。”阿斯托利亚叹了口气。  
“是啊，所以，我昨天就找了莱姆斯，请他帮我检查一下。他那时还没写呢，说他想得还不成熟。他也就是那时候告诉我的。”  
“我也还没写呢。你写的什么？”  
“气候环境的影响。没什么特别的。莱姆斯说还好。”  
啊，其实他说的是“很好”。虽然题目一点都不新颖，但是因为要拿给他看所以我写得格外动脑筋。听到他的称赞时我就如同迈得勒教授（Prof . Medlar）给了E一样高兴。事实上，到目前为止，还只有和善的斯普劳特教授给过我一个E，她说她实在太喜欢我画的魔鬼网了，以至于舍不得为了语法给我的论文扣分了。  
我们很快找到了卢平要的那本大部头，不过应阿斯托利亚的要求，我们又在图书馆呆了大概十分钟才最终去找平斯夫人把它借走。私下里，我觉得有点对不起两个等着的男生，不过鉴于我看不出稍微晚一会儿会有什么伤害，我并没有提出反对。  
也许这就是报应吧？我们出了图书馆，转过一个弯，然后，在楼梯口迎接我们的，是险些被我们踩到的洛丽丝夫人。那只猫用诡异的红眼睛阴险地瞪着我们，就好像我们是两块奶酪一样。我忽然觉得学校管理员的这只猫和他的主人就是撒旦手下的小鬼和魔鬼本人，在这古老的城堡内四处游荡寻找猎物，得手后便变回人形瓜分他们抓到的灵魂。哦，一定就是这样的，尤其是当那只不讨人喜欢的动物像梅菲斯特跟着浮士德一般紧追着我们时，想要怀疑简直是不可能的。  
“走开，你这讨厌的猫！”阿斯托利亚冲它摆着手，“干嘛跟着我们？我们又没干什么坏事！”  
我们俩在楼梯上快步走着，很快又变成了跑，然而就是摆脱不掉这东西的追赶。它到底是不是一只猫？或许它其实是从爱伦•坡的作品中蹦出来的，为了在这超自然的世界找到和它相配的主人？它本身的存在倒是真的同某种惊悚小说一样，让人既厌恶又害怕，而且这两种情感都完全超越理智。  
现在我们就不知不觉被这两种感觉支配着。我们已经不在看路了，跑下楼梯，闪过拐角，躲进最近的空教室再从另一个门出去，只想着甩掉它，可洛丽丝夫人仍跟在我们身后，稍慢一点就能用脚跟踢到它难看的脑袋。而最令人不安的是它一路都在用它那嘶哑的“喵喵”声叫着，召唤它的主人。  
“该死，”阿斯托利亚上气不接下气地骂道，“我们犯了什么罪，要被这怪物逮到地狱里去？”  
“而且赶不走它！”我补充道。我们又叫又摆手，甚至还把书向它挥过去，但它还是跟在后边，用它的红眼睛使劲盯着我们。  
阿斯托利亚沮丧地低吼一声，咬牙切齿地说:“咒它！”  
没再多说一句话，我们同时掏出了魔杖。阿斯托利亚用空着的手指指嘴巴，我一点头。  
“门牙赛大棒！”我们同时瞄准，一起喊道。  
两道白光精准地击中了洛丽丝夫人的脑门。猫惨叫一声向后摔了过去。来不及慢慢欣赏它长出长牙的样子了，我们赶快趁着这个机会跑向最近的拐角。  
“不，宝贝儿洛丽丝！”  
费尔奇从不知道什么地方冒了出来，用他那两条风湿腿能承受的最快速度朝他的猫冲去。不过作为一个“哑炮”，他也只有眼睁睁看着恶咒在他当作心头肉的讨厌宠物身上起效。当然，这话只是在某个层面才是对的。费尔奇清楚自己能做什么，——他大概是整个学校里把自己的权限弄得最清楚的人了——他促狭的办公室里堆满了一摞一摞的盛着处罚和禁闭记录的盒子，那儿的虫子不会死，铁链不生锈。  
他一喊出下一句话，我们就知道坏了事:“站住，你们两个邪恶的小丫头！”  
他看见我们了。真是不错。  
我们穿过一间空教室，跑过一道走廊，奔上走廊尽头的螺旋楼梯，身后跟着呼哧带喘的费尔奇——  
“噢！”  
“这是什——？”  
我和阿斯托利亚迎头撞上了两个人，搞得我们差点都摔在地上。  
“你们怎么不看着点儿路！”其中一个气哼哼地责问道，使劲推了推被我们撞歪了的眼镜，然后又用另一只手揉了揉乱七八糟的头发。  
詹姆•波特。  
“对——对不起，”我喘着气说，回头看看身后，目前费尔奇还在我们的视野之外，“可是——”  
“可是没有‘可是’了如果你们俩想眼看着我们死就挡着路吧！”阿斯托利亚像打机关枪似的一口气说道。  
“哇，”另外那个高一些的男生往前迈了一步，懒散地甩开眼前的长发，举起双手做出投降的姿势，“我向你们保证我们不希望出人命，可是……你们被魔鬼盯上了？”小天狼星•布莱克一脸好奇。  
“我们——”是的！  
“邪恶的小丫头！我非得把你们吊起来！”费尔奇鞋底拍地的声音已经到了走廊那头了。  
我和阿斯托利亚对视一眼，“该死！”  
“快来！”在我们反应过来之前就各有一只手卡到了手腕上把我们朝上拉着飞跑起来。我和阿斯托利亚被两个男生拉着顺着螺旋楼梯一圈一圈地全速奔跑，忽然，小天狼星刹住了脚步。阿斯托利亚又一次撞到了他身上。  
“啊，麻烦你了，小姐——刘小姐？——可看着点儿路不会有坏处！”他掏出魔杖敲敲他旁边的一块砖，那里立刻出现了一道小门。  
“进来！”我们被推了进去，“往前，走到头！”  
一旦我们全部从那个狭窄的门口挤了进来，它就又消失了。  
我们四个喘着粗气继续跑着。密道上上下下、曲里拐弯，让我想到了邓不利多的隧道，好在这里还点着火把而且詹姆和小天狼星这两个人的存在本身就是一切正常的标志。很明显，他们虽然有些累，但还是很享受于这种莫名其妙的捉迷藏活动。  
终于跑到了头，詹姆抬手指指对面的墙，“直接出去！”  
于是转眼间我们就发现自己到了胖夫人画像的对面。  
“哇，简直神了！”我由衷地发出赞叹，“你们在霍格沃兹才呆了几周啊？”  
“准确地说，三周。”詹姆一眨眼，装模作样地鞠了个躬。  
“简•康和阿斯托利亚•刘，”小天狼星确认了我们的名字，“我有印象你们俩是和那小绅士卢平在一块儿的，怎么会被费尔奇追杀的？”  
“我们咒了他的猫。”我们异口同声地回答。  
这下惊愕不已的轮到两个男生了。他们表情的变化极具戏剧性，我甚至怀疑即便是他们也装不出那种东西。  
“洛丽丝夫人？”他们难以置信地压低声音。  
“不可能。”詹姆质疑道。  
“你们开玩笑？”小天狼星摇摇头。  
“你们是好学生！”詹姆瞪着我们。  
“你这么想？”阿斯托利亚一挑眉。  
“你们用的什么咒语？”小天狼星问。  
“门牙赛大棒。”我用实事求是的语气说。  
两个男生先是愣了一会儿，但很快就换上了一副兴奋的表情。  
“我们要细节。”  
他俩把我和阿斯托利亚拉到了一个石头怪兽雕像后面，认认真真听我们一言一语地讲刚才和洛丽丝夫人的遭遇经过。我们讲完了，他们看上去更高兴了。  
“干得太棒了！”詹姆两眼放光，“我是说，你们知道学校里有多少想要咒一下这只猫？又有多少仁人志士都悲惨地失败了？还有些可怜人敢怒而不敢言？你们真是太棒了，简直是先驱式的人物！”  
“吁，吁，詹姆，”小天狼星又拍了詹姆一下，“你都要爱上她们了。”  
“哦，得了小天狼星。想想看这样的人才，还有她们聪明的朋友，你怎么忍心他们就像之前那样一直埋没在循规蹈矩的好学生中呢？”  
“我看不出那有什么问题，波特先生。”  
我们几个人都吓了一跳，阿斯托利亚手里的书掉下来砸到了我的脚上。  
“噢，嘿，您好，麦格教授！”小天狼星转过身，若无其事地朝她挥挥手。但詹姆仍背对着她，眼睛在眼镜后面紧紧盯着我们，嘴巴一开一闭地用口形说着什么。  
什么呢？我只知道他在重复一个词，而那个词里肯定有个l还有一个p……可那是个什么词呢？  
“我有种感觉，布莱克先生，还有波特先生，就是你们似乎认为把皮洛士先生的内裤塞上大泡粉套在他的猫头鹰身上十分有趣。”  
“哦，真的吗？我是说，”小天狼星没忍住笑了出来，但仍然保持着无辜的口气，“我不否认这事的确多少符合我们的幽默感，不过，这实在太不幸了。”  
麦格头顶上竟然还没冒出烟来。“布莱克先生！”  
“教授？”  
詹姆急得眉毛都拧在了一起，可他到底想说什么？  
“波特先生！”麦格失去了她本来就不多的耐心，“转过来！”  
詹姆绝望地叹了口气，翻翻眼睛转了过去。在他眼里，我们现在的智商肯定已经堪比巨怪了。  
老天，l，p……他到底想说什么？  
“捉弄同学来取乐，先生们？你们以为那会显得你们更聪明，毫无疑问。可是不，波特，布莱克！事实正相反！格兰芬多的同学光明正大——”  
“呃，抱歉，教授，”阿斯托利亚举起一只手，就像是在课上回答问题一样，——虽然事实上她总是尽量避免发生那种意外——有些不自在地把重心在两脚之间挪了挪，“打扰了，但是詹姆和小天狼星刚才一直在这儿跟我和简在一起。”  
詹姆的手之前一直在背后冲我们指指点点，又晃拳头又招乎，现在一下停了下来，滑到了他身体两侧。  
然后我明白了。“救命（help）”。他想说的是这个！我恍然大悟，但当即我也相当正确地意识到我并不聪明。  
麦格怀疑地一挑眉。  
“是真的，教授，”我赶紧弥补自己刚才的迟钝，“我们在讨论黑魔法生物的习性与气候环境的关系，”我捡起摊在我脚面上的《世界怪兽大全》，“是黑魔法防御术的作业。”  
麦格教授仔细地打量了我一会儿，又看了看阿斯托利亚。  
“你们什么时候借的这本书？”  
该死！费尔奇肯定跟她打过小报告了，没准都告到邓布利多那儿了也说不定。  
“这是昨天帕特里克•托马斯借的，”小天狼星随随便便地接过话头，“他本来要参考它做黑魔法防御术的论文，但是他根本就没看，因为他急着跑出去和隆巴顿一起看高年级的打魁地奇。”  
麦格沉默地点点头。过了一会儿，她叹了口气，“好吧，那看来我这次搞错了。我希望你们能多像刚才一样花些时间学习，波特和布莱克先生。”说完，她转身走了，留下我们四个在长出了一口气的同时努力绷住脸不笑。  
“我们各救了对方一次。这下平了。”詹姆说，抬手揉了揉他本来就根根挺立的头发。  
“你们救了我们两次，”我提醒道，“但那么说托马斯真的好吗？”  
小天狼星一耸肩，“有什么不行？总操心会变老的。反正帕特里克本来就没好好写作业。他确实和弗兰克去看球了。他俩跟我们去的。”  
“没错，”詹姆点头，“顺便问一句，你怎么知道我的论文题目的？”  
因为那恐怕也是我的论文题目，我默默地想，撇了撇嘴。  
我们正往那儿走过去，画像洞口就开了，“太好了，”卢平从里面钻了出来，一脸如释重负的样子，“我纠结了半天是该找麦格教授帮你们编个借口还是使漂浮咒用吊灯去撞天花板。”  
“都不错，”詹姆说，“可惜啊，要是你没纠结那么久就太好了。”  
卢平不好意思地笑笑，耸了耸肩。“下次我尽量。”  
“那你放心。会有很多‘下次’的。”小天狼星一眨眼。  
我问：“你怎么得空到画像洞口的？彼得学会了？”  
“还是——”阿斯托利亚满怀希望地开口。  
“——他把自己弄死了？”我忍不住和她一起说道。詹姆和小天狼星揶揄地大笑起来。  
“惹了麻烦还不知道积点儿口德！”卢平一边和我们走回仍然敞开着的画像洞口一边责备道，但他还在笑着，“尤其是简，”他半真不假地朝我一皱眉，“你也跟阿斯托利亚同流合污编派彼得。”  
“我们本来就是一伙儿的啊！”  
“真的？”卢平收住笑，扬起了眉毛，“这倒是头一次听说。”接着他努努嘴，口型看起来和“透”像得可疑。然后，在我来得及朝他瞪眼之前就跟在詹姆和小天狼星之后钻回了画像洞口。

接下来的一周都是阴雨绵绵，因此，当周末终于盼到了晴天时，所有人都非常高兴。  
尤其是某些人。  
“别这样，莱姆斯，咱们说好了要在天晴之后给大家一个惊喜的。”  
“然后让大家再也不敢在阳光下散步？”  
“哦，得了，哪有那么严重。你这么说只不过是因为你当好孩子习惯了。”  
“谁当好孩子——算了。可是，你不能否认这方案实在是——”  
“——实在是不错。事实上当简提出这个方案时你的原话就是这样：‘不错’。 ”  
“我是想要讽刺……算了。没什么，简，我……什么都没说。”  
“好啦，你只是担心而已，但是我跟你说，不会有事的。”  
“唉……好吧……没想到我们煞费苦心练了一周的放大咒就是为了这个。”  
“别装无辜了，前几天是谁帮着我们找鼻涕虫还津津乐道不同种类鼻涕虫的区别的？”  
“我记得我当时似乎并没有津津乐道，波特先生，我只是顺便提了一下。”  
“不管怎么样，你会来的，对吗？”  
“……”  
“莱姆斯？”  
“……会……”

午后，天朗气清，惠风和畅。雨后清新的泥土气息在整个校园里飘荡。在遭受了整整一周“自杀的好天气”（小天狼星语，“可为什么没有人或鼻涕精自杀呢？”）之后，几乎所有除霉菌以外的生物都愿意跑出来晒晒太阳。场地上随处可见饭后散步的人，魁地奇球场上，几个高年级在打球。而我们准备的“惊喜”也就要来了。  
“还有半分钟。”我跪在一片灌木丛后，看着手表说。阿斯托利亚从长袍口袋里掏出玻璃罐。  
詹姆和卢平应该已经到了场地的另外一头，而小天狼星和小矮星也该差不多到了他们要去的地方——他俩的任务是尽可能地把老师们的注意力吸引到城堡的其它地方，远离被我们选为撤离通道的那个侧门——我们说好的是出发五分钟后开始，结束在图书馆会合。现在距开始还有半分钟。  
鼻涕虫正在玻璃罐里懒洋洋地爬着，阿斯托利亚就毫不留情地把罐子一甩，一下把它摔了出来。  
“还有多久？”她问。  
“二十……十八……十五……十，九，八，七，六——”  
我们两个都掏出魔杖对准摔得晕头转向的鼻涕虫。  
“——五，四，三，二，一——”  
“——速速变大！”  
啵。  
鼻涕虫慢慢地膨胀起来，一点点变成了原来的二十倍大。它不断胀大的身躯压倒了旁边的灌木丛，在它挪动前进的时候，阳光照得它身后草地上的大量粘液闪闪发光。  
“啊，真恶心！”我们跳起来向城堡跑去，阿斯托利亚咬牙切齿地叫道。  
“好在我午饭吃得不多！”我忍着恶心回头看了一眼，巨大的鼻涕虫反射着阳光，一伸一缩地缓缓蠕动，一边用它半透明的触角探着路。在跑到城堡入口时，场地上传来了受惊女生的尖叫声。  
图书馆里没有我们期望中的四个男生，于是我们在一个角落里坐下来等着。  
我们没等太久。在我们开始担心他们是否被抓住之前，外面的走廊里传来了肆无忌惮的哈哈大笑声，而下一秒，我们就听到了平斯夫人声嘶力竭的叫喊：“安静，臭小子们！这可是图书馆！你们怎么敢用这种无耻的笑声来玷污这知识的神圣殿堂！——”  
我和阿斯托利亚急忙站起来冲了出去。只见詹姆，小天狼星和小矮星笑得直不起腰来，卢平则咬着嘴唇，一脸可疑的无辜表情。阿斯托利亚两手一拍，也跟着大笑起来。  
大概是被这种明目张胆的玷污行为深深地震惊了，足足有十秒钟平斯夫人像遭了雷劈似的愣在那儿，满脸抽搐，张了几次嘴却都没说出话，直到后来她才勉强定了定神，深吸了一口气，大声吼道：“不许笑了！离开这儿！出去！走！走！走！”并且挥舞着魔杖加强语气。  
我们六个人撒腿就跑，而现在就连我和卢平都忍不住在笑了。我们一口气跑进了格兰芬多公共休息室才停下，喘着气跌坐在椅子里。  
“啊，这下完了，我肯定平斯夫人在整整一周内都会禁止我靠近图书馆了。”卢平哀叹道。要不是看见了他的表情，我还真有可能相信他是认真的。  
“你们刚才傻笑什么呢？”我问。  
“你也傻笑了，简。我们撞见麦格了，”小天狼星抢在詹姆之前说，“可是她放过了我们，因为她以为那是三年级学生做的。”  
“事实上她还是有那么点儿怀疑的，”詹姆接过话头，“可是莱姆斯很诚实地跟她说我们之所以跑是因为急着向她汇报场地上的紧急情况。”  
他们跟我和阿斯托利亚分享着当时的情景，小矮星惟妙惟肖地学卢平的口气说“事实上，教授，我们就是要和您说——”，引得我们又乐成一团。  
“我差点都信了！”小天狼星评论道。  
卢平抿抿嘴，我想如果他是詹姆绝对掩饰不住他的得意，他瞟了小天狼星一眼，“我也是。”


	6. 未来的魔药大师

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story: 不要黑朋友的英语水平。

“波特说的是真的吗？是你们？”晚上莉莉进宿舍说的第一句话就是这个，“是你们放大了鼻涕虫？”  
我和阿斯托利亚刚刚从男生宿舍回来，之前的两个小时都在为了将来可能的需要练习火烤热辣辣（卢平：“如果你们练习课上学的咒语有这一半刻苦……”），这种恶咒练习一般都是在那儿进行的。  
“是不是你们？”  
我观察了一会儿她的表情，毫不惊讶地发现那和麦格教授的某种表情十分相似，坦白从严抗拒更严，“恐怕是。”  
莉莉深吸一口气，翻了翻眼睛，“波特——好吧，你们和波特和布莱克交朋友不关我的事。可是，我以为你们至少能比他多一些责任感。你们想过一旦被抓到会发生什么吗？”  
“关禁闭，”阿斯托利亚回答得很快，“不过我们没被抓到，而且只要你不告发我们以后也不会。什么事都没有。”  
“就算这次没有事，那——不，我不敢想像你们可能还有以后——万一呢？这总是有可能的。而且你们似乎忘了扣学院分的风险。忘了整个学院都可能和你们几个一起受罚！我以为只有没大脑的男生才会搞出这种事！”  
“多谢恭维。”我小声咕哝了一句。当然我明白莉莉是正确的，但不大愿意承认，。今天我参与了我有生以来第一个有组织有预谋的恶作剧活动，承认它对学院分的潜在威胁多少有些令人扫兴。  
阿斯托利亚听见我的话，乐了出来。莉莉一皱眉头，“我说这些是为了学院好，更是为你们好。如果你们还有理智，我认为你们最好接受我的建议。”  
我们耸耸肩。  
莉莉继续气呼呼地说下去：“真不知道波特和布莱克都干了些什么，把卢平都卷进去了。我一直以为他是有理智的。不过话说回来，我不也觉得你们俩有吗？”  
“别把莱姆斯扯进来。”我说。  
“是他把自己搅进去的。”  
一阵沉默。我们俩和莉莉都瞪着对方。直到大概两分钟后，莉莉叹了口气。就像很困难似的，她又开了口，“嗯……好吧，我想我该说的已经说过了，怎么办就是你的自己的事儿了。我……就想问一下……你们是怎么练会用在鼻涕虫身上的速速放大的？那可是简单生物变形啊！”

一个学期很快就结束了，可爱的圣诞假期来到了我们身边，但很快也溜走了。另一个学期和拉着箱子扛着猫头鹰聊着各自圣诞礼物的同学们一起回来了。  
在1971级的霍格沃兹，说到同学们就不可能漏掉这样一个人：西弗勒斯•斯内普。  
而说到斯内普……  
“如果我跟你说这是个秘密，你会告诉别人吗？我说别人，指的就是詹姆他们。”开学第一个周三的晚上，阿斯托利亚神秘兮兮地跟我说。  
我摸不着头脑，“当然不。怎么了？你和斯内普交上了朋友？”  
她的眼睛一下睁圆了，“你怎么知道的？”  
我险些呛住。梅林知道我刚才完全是在打趣，根本没觉得那有任何的可能，结果——  
“什么——我不知道！”  
于是，阿斯托利亚凑到我耳朵边低声讲述了如下的事情，话间还穿插了许多表示兴奋的声音。  
两天前，阿斯托利亚去图书馆找一本关于魔药的书，对等待着她的巨大惊喜一无所知。在魔药类的书架边，她发现了一个熟悉的身影——一个瘦骨嶙峋的男生，有着油腻腻的黑色头发，发黄的脸色和一个常人不可企及的鹰钩鼻。西弗勒斯•斯内普。就我个人而言，我真是无法想像那会在任何程度和意义上令人愉快，但见到他让阿斯托利亚欣喜若狂。不过那并不是一次愉快的会面，至少开始时不是。他们一对上眼就立刻开始了激烈的争吵。话题当然是关于朋友——詹姆和小天狼星对他的挑衅和袭击几乎是和霍格沃兹的教学同时开始的，似乎那也是学校提供的内容之一——然而随后，出于某种原因，话题转向了魔药，也正是这时，他们忽然发现他们可以搁置争议和平共处了。  
听说这事之后我已经是出离惊讶了。但这就是事实：他们相处得还可以，而鉴于对方是斯内普，“还可以”这个词就很有意义了。何况，稍稍联想一下某些方面，就会觉得他们能相处得“还可以”就已经是一大奇迹了。  
“啊，小伙子们和姑娘们，瞧瞧那是谁呀？”我们正走在下课后的走廊里，詹姆忽然提高了声音说道。  
光听他的语气就知道凶多吉少，再瞥一眼他所指的那人，我顿时心里一沉，几秒钟前的好心情全没了。  
“不是莉莉•伊万斯。”我面无表情地说。  
小天狼星哼了一声，“当然不是！那是我们最爱的鼻涕精啊！”  
他俩最爱的鼻涕精看见了他们，露出一脸被灌了臭汁似的表情。阿斯托利亚则像是被灌了双倍的臭汁。  
“咧嘴呼啦啦！”詹姆首先开了火。  
斯内普预料到了这一着，向旁边一躲，却不巧撞到路过的一个人，失去平衡摔倒在地上。阿斯托利亚赶忙冲过去扶他，但又被他咬牙切齿念出的咒语挡在了半路上。  
“塔朗泰拉舞！”  
我暗暗表示惊讶:这对一个一年级学生来说可是很高级了，而要是他击中了目标的话——不是说我希望那样——就更了不起了。  
詹姆和小天狼星对他这个咒语就不怎么欣赏了，他们倒是很喜欢他目前摔在地上的处境，于是，在阿斯托利亚有机会朝斯内普的方向再迈出一步之前，两道白光从她面前闪过，其中一道打在了地上，另一道击中了斯内普。小矮星兴奋地笑出了声。  
“吃鼻涕虫！”  
“统统石化！”  
“住手你们两个！”阿斯托利亚愤怒地尖叫道，魔杖紧紧攥在她手里。  
我的大脑在以它可达到的最高速度运转。  
中了全身束缚咒的斯内普脸色变成了一种不正常的潮红，羞辱和仇恨在他脸上交战。他的眼睛死死地瞪着詹姆和小天狼星，他此时一定无比期望自己是蛇怪。  
我要一个咒语。我会的不多……  
“准头不太好啊，哥们儿。”小天狼星傲慢地一笑，没理会阿斯托利亚。  
“所以需要多加练习嘛。”詹姆一咧嘴，抬起没握魔杖的手揉了揉头发，又瞟了眼满脸期待的小矮星，然后对着直挺挺躺在走廊地面上的斯内普再次举起魔杖。  
“力松劲懈！”  
“力松劲懈！”  
阿斯托利亚和我的魔咒先后打中了詹姆和他的魔杖，他的魔杖脱了手飞到了他身后的远处。  
周围的一圈围观者都吸了一口气。小矮星瞪圆了眼睛。小天狼星扬起一条眉毛。我在心里叹了口气:本来是怕阿斯托利亚一怒之下使出什么杀伤力强的咒语，所以希望能抢在她前面出手的……不过好在她还很明智……还挑了和我一样的咒语，倒真是有默契呢……  
詹姆愣住了，他没了魔杖的手仍然伸着。围观的人表情各异，一部分人开始离开了。但很快，他们的注意力又被吸引了回来，因为斯内普忽然动了。他摆脱了束缚咒，挣扎着站了起来。  
所有人，包括詹姆，小天狼星和小矮星，要是还没有因为我和阿斯托利亚戏剧性的“变节”足够惊讶的话，现在就更是吃了一惊。但我似乎在斯内普站起的前一刻听到围观的人群后边传来了一声几乎轻不可闻的“咒立亭”，而在我循着那个方向望去时，正好看见卢平把魔杖收回长袍口袋里。  
阿斯托利亚使劲把咒骂个不停，挥舞着魔杖试图报复的斯内普推出了人群的包围圈。围观者这才散去了，继续走路，只留下我，詹姆，小天狼星和卢平。小矮星跑去给詹姆捡魔杖了。  
“那么，当英雄的感觉怎么样？”詹姆伸手接过小矮星递上来的魔杖，就像从扈从手中拿过他的宝剑。  
“是啊。瞧瞧刚才发生的奇迹，”小天狼星接口道，“公主屠杀骑士救了恶龙。”  
我翻了翻眼睛。  
“那就是说你们是骑士了？”我和阿斯托利亚异口同声地说。  
他俩没理我们。  
“想想看，要是公主不支持骑士反而帮助恶龙，那会是因为什么呢？”  
“嗯……她们也很邪恶？”小矮星提供了一个答案，收到了阿斯托利亚和我的瞪眼。卢平皱起眉头。  
“哦，这个么，”小天狼星考虑了一会儿，“但我们都知道她们不是这样的，至少不该是这样的。”  
小矮星看上去摸不着头脑。  
詹姆和小天狼星交换了一个坏笑，“有可能是被恶龙迷惑了，当然，可能是她们爱上恶龙了，因为他具有骑士所不具备的油腻腻的头发。”  
阿斯托利亚大声啧了一声，“如果你说的是莉莉•伊万斯，詹姆•波特——”  
“——我们一定会帮助代为转达，”我接过话头，一边露出一个假笑，“而如果你们指的是我们——”  
“——我们只看到了两条随意攻击的蛇——注意，连恶龙都算不上——和一个无辜的过路人。没有别的。”阿斯托利亚说完了我们俩的话。  
詹姆和小天狼星又要开口，我立刻提高声音说:“如果还有人在乎四分钟以后的黑魔法防御术，那现在最好赶快了。”我看了看卢平，他一言不发地跟我和阿斯托利亚走了，没再看留在后面的那三个人。  
毫不意外，那三个人在余下的一整天都在“向我们射来恶目”和“大声嚼舌头”两个模式之间转换。这让卢平感到不大好受。阿斯托利亚安慰道:“我才不会去搭理幼稚的小男生呢。就让他们为他们愚蠢的理由赌气去吧，直到他们道歉或者服软为止。”  
“我个人估计他们道歉的可能性不大，”我一边拨弄着盘子里的晚餐一边说，“哦，梅林啊我不喜欢沙拉。”  
“那就等他们服软，”阿斯托利亚满不在乎地嚼着馅饼，“迟早他们会不想自己写作业的。”  
“啊……明白了，”卢平皱起了额头，“我明白了。”他点点头，做了个鬼脸。我知道他这就在盘算该先做哪科的作业了，而不用费什么脑筋我也能猜到是草药（詹姆翻白眼:“长篇大论地絮叨某种莫名其妙植物的习性和作用？算了吧！”）。  
“你不想吃沙拉又何必取它呢？”阿斯托利亚指指我的盘子。  
“嗯……你知道……吃菜有好处……”  
卢平像老师对一个听话学生那样冲我笑了，“是有好处，简，吃了吧。”

晚上。公共休息室。  
卢平，我和阿斯托利亚正围在一张桌子旁写作业。卢平停下笔，用羽毛笔尖搔着下巴从头通读自己的论文，又添了几个字，然后忽然带着一种似乎和他平时的安稳性格不怎么相符的劲头晃了晃手中的笔，“写完了。”  
阿斯托利亚表情复杂地抬起头，“你这么急着写完，别告诉我是为了给某些人抄吧。”  
我向四周一看，果然，詹姆那三个人正在不远处与作业挣扎——小矮星不会写，另两个不愿写——时不时用眼睛剜着我们这边。  
“啊，写作业，”詹姆大声说，“真是世界上最无聊的事了，咱们干点儿别的吧，小天狼星。”  
“好啊，詹姆，那你说咱们干点儿什么？今天有魁地奇训练，或者继续试验厨房的正确打开方式，还可以去三层转转，那儿的那镜子后面——”小天狼星神秘兮兮地压低声音，但还是响得足够我们听见。  
纠结了半天论文仍毫无头绪的小矮星一下兴奋起来，“去看魁地奇吧詹姆去看魁地奇吧！”  
詹姆没作声。他和小天狼星都直勾勾盯着我们这边。我赶紧低头继续写论文。卢平面不改色地翻着草药书。阿斯托利亚则做了个鬼脸。  
小矮星没等到回音，忍不住催问道:“詹姆？”  
“好吧好吧那就去吧！”书重重合上的声音，一只羽毛笔被用力地捶到了桌子上，接着是两个书包。詹姆和小天狼星气鼓鼓地走向画像洞口，一头雾水的小矮星颠儿颠儿地跟在后面。  
莉莉满脸厌恶地瞪着他们逐个消失的背影。  
阿斯托利亚翻了个白眼。她拿羽毛笔半威胁地指了指卢平:“我要把你绑架到我们宿舍去。”  
卢平看了她一会儿，微微一咧嘴，“《霍格沃兹:一段校史》上记载，因为学校创始人不大信得过男生，所以通上女生宿舍的楼梯会在有男生上去时自动变成滑梯。”  
“该死，我忘了。”  
卢平把论文，书和其他文具一样样收进他的书包，背上，扶着椅子站了起来。他看上去忽然有些拘谨，“真抱歉，简，今晚我有些不舒服，刚才以为能撑住呢，可是现在……我……恐怕不能给你看论文了。”  
他的脸确实很苍白，之前顽皮的笑容褪去后显得疲惫不堪。  
斯内普的“意外”一打岔，我竟然忘了今天是什么日子。这几天卢平的精神一天比一天差，弄得詹姆和小天狼星都会在没被别的事吸引注意力时担心一下他的身体，不过话说回来，这也是“历史遗留问题（卢平语）”了。月月如此。那三个男生可能还没摸到规律，但我和阿斯托利亚知道。有时我会发现自己不经意地算着日子，虽然这对他毫无帮助，唯一的贡献就是提醒我自己这一痛心的事实。可今天，准确地说是上午之后，我忘了，接下来的半天也没有任何事来提醒我。毕竟，通常的满月前夜，他都会尽早找理由回到宿舍，而没有了詹姆，小天狼星和小矮星碍事，他更没有必要待上这么长时间……除非是为了给那三个家伙写作业参考。  
“我没事，你脸色不太好，快去休息吧。”  
“就是就是，去休息吧，我们可以试试求求伊万斯。”  
卢平如释重负地微笑了，脸上的旧伤在公共休息室的红色火光中一闪一闪。我们道了晚安，他走了。  
“唉，他又要编借口了，”我叹了口气，“我希望能做点什么。”话音刚落，我忽然心里一动：要是我能真的——？我满怀希望地望着阿斯托利亚，却什么都没说。  
阿斯托利亚也没就我未曾出口的问题给出任何回应，我暗暗有些失望。隔了一会儿她说，“他绝对不会不把作业给他们的。大概会把论文放在床头柜上。”  
我撇了撇嘴，一个晚上就这样过去了。  
第二天下午一下课，卢平就又托病离开了，第三天上午也没回来。詹姆，小天狼星和小矮星投向我们的眼神逐渐不那么怨毒了，还渗入了一丝担忧。熊孩子也还算懂点事儿。  
变形课上我正为卢平做着有关多种合成材料非魔法物体变形的笔记，突然听见头上“噗”的什么东西被点燃的声音。我一抬头，只见一个着火的纸团掉下来，在落到我和阿斯托利亚同坐的桌上之前就烧成了黑色的粉末。  
“格兰芬多扣五分，波特和布莱克放学后禁闭！”  
詹姆一头撞到了桌子上。小天狼星瘪着嘴拍了拍他的脑袋。  
阿斯托利亚瞟了眼落在我们俩之间的那小撮黑炭，哼了一声。自从那天后斯内普就一直没理她，为此她更不待见那三个家伙了。  
下课了，我们收拾着东西，三个人围过来把我和阿斯托利亚堵在了桌子边。  
“干嘛？”阿斯托利亚不耐烦地问。  
小天狼星一伸手，甩来两张羊皮纸。我狐疑地看了他们一眼，三张脸上面无表情。我伸手接了。纸上密密麻麻全是小天狼星花哨的狂草和詹姆纠结的蜘蛛爬，我盯着研究了半天才勉强辨认出几个字，然后认出是刚才课上的笔记。我一挑眉。  
“莱姆斯。”三个字的回答，接着，三个人一转身，多一个字都没给，走了。

每节课后我都会以同上的方式收到一沓秘密符文般的笔记，我试图将我已经给卢平记了笔记的事实灌输进他们固执的脑子，但是不奏效。于是卢平两天后回来时就有了厚厚两大摞笔记。那天午饭，那三个人借着“检查阿斯托利亚和简的笔记保管情况”坐到了卢平身边。  
“多谢你们了，”卢平笑道，“为了我，你们居然做了笔记。”  
“用不着那么感动，”詹姆满嘴鸡腿地说，“我们知道好简妮在替你记笔记。可是她太啰嗦，连对施咒效果的描述都有。我们就是把我们喜欢的简洁版托给你保管，万一我们想复习就和你的其它笔记一起借来，永远不会丢。”  
“你们好要脸啊！”阿斯托利亚叫起来。  
“对了，阿斯托利亚，我们这两天做了点儿小研究，有个词的意思要告诉你……”小天狼星装模作样地在餐巾上掸掸手指，我不禁有了种不详的预感，看他那两眼放光的样子，“……透（toe）。”


	7. 祸兮福所倚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所谓“主角光环”……我给波特家添了个大麻烦。

阿斯托利亚在公共休息室追杀我和卢平跑来跑去大概五分钟，一边挥着魔杖一边大嚷着各种威胁，把笑得喘不过气的我们逼得东躲西藏，谢天谢地最后布西法拉斯拦住她救了我们。  
但是当然，如果詹姆和小天狼星仅仅因为他们给阿斯托利亚透露了一点儿她似乎有必要了解的情报就指望她能饶了他哥儿几个的话，简直是白日做梦。斯内普还是拒绝和她说话。

“……甲虫眼睛只有在药液变成蓝紫色时才能放进去，否则不仅可能引发爆炸而且还会使药剂失效……哦，也许为了各位的安全我应该倒过来说……”  
斯拉格霍恩教授边念叨着边在教室里穿来穿去，挨个瞅着每一组的坩埚。  
“戈迪根切好了？”卢平问。我用小刀把那些泛着紫红色汁液的葱花似的东西推过去，他取了，一点一点加到冒泡的坩埚里。魔药课永远是我的老大难，在烧干五次坩埚又炸掉一埚配错了的药水之后，只有圣莱姆斯（卢平所有的外号都出自小天狼星那个毛发旺盛的脑袋）能够允许魔药课时我跟他合作，不过他也只让我做一些准备材料这种和坩埚没有关系的工作。就连阿斯托利亚在想到和我一组时都犹豫了——出于某种原因，她对于魔药总是抱有一种强烈不可抗拒的控制欲和完美主义情怀。  
也正是因此，当她在上课后发现，由于意外，这次和她合作的是汤姆•皮洛士而非平时的弗兰克•隆巴顿时，她用她那招牌式的手法在自己的脑门上拍了一巴掌以示绝望。单从魔药技术来说，他也许是班里唯一一个比我还要糟糕的搭档了。  
此时，她正试图以自己的全力阻止皮洛士热心地毁掉她尚未完成的杰作。  
“好好好我不动你的药水，但是你至少让我做点什么吧？比如捣碎甲虫眼睛什么的？”  
“你能保证捣得又细又匀吗？你的戈迪根就切得乱七八糟！”阿斯托利亚冲他翻了翻眼睛，她搅了搅坩埚，伸手拍了拍卢平，“莱姆斯，你的材料弄得差不多了，一会儿把简借我用用呗？”  
卢平笑着默许了。我撇撇嘴，“你说得好像我是一把刀或者一块案板一样。”  
“哦，简，”卢平带着他特有的无辜的坏笑瞟了我一眼，“至少要一把刀加上一块案板才能完成你的工作呢。”  
我抄起《魔法药剂与药水》正要照他的肩膀打过去，忽然瞥见斯拉格霍恩抛向我们的别有意味的笑脸，于是赶紧住了手，接过阿斯托利亚的甲虫眼睛捣了起来。  
皮洛士毫不掩饰地瞪了我一眼。  
“再瞪我把你的眼睛一起捣。”我咕哝道。卢平听了想笑又觉得不合适，只好对着坩埚咳嗽。  
“我看到斯内普先生已经做完了！”斯拉格霍恩忽然叫道，“呣，”他带着欣赏的神情搅了搅他的魔药，“太棒了。太棒了太棒了。非常完美。”  
斯内普转向教室另一头和莉莉相视一笑。詹姆大声咂了咂嘴。  
皮洛士用胳膊肘顶顶阿斯托利亚，“我说，你要让我帮忙，咱们也能快点。”  
阿斯托利亚从我这拿走捣完的甲虫眼睛，绷着脸没说话。  
卢平对那边的隐隐杀气不做理会，继续专心熬他的魔药。我完成了指定给我的工作，坐在一旁观摩。  
“最后才放这个呢！你会看书吗？”阿斯托利亚从皮洛士手里抢过装着槲寄生叶汁的试管，放到桌子另一边他够不着的地方。  
“他看串行了，”阿斯托利亚后面的玛丽好脾气地笑笑说，“我刚才就是。”  
“那也……哦，该死！”阿斯托利亚跳了起来，“取材料时我忘了拿雏菊根了！老天，幸亏现在还有机会加它！”她转向皮洛士，伸出一根手指命令道，“逆时针搅三下顺时针搅三下，别的东西等我回来再加！听见啦！”说完，她风风火火地跑到储物柜那儿去了。  
不知怎么我有一种不好的预感。  
卢平非常微妙地挑起了眉毛。  
“怎么了，莱姆斯？”我问。  
“嗯……也许她该看着皮洛士而让你去拿。”  
皮洛士一脸不屑地按照阿斯托利亚的指示搅着坩埚。一，二，三。阿斯托利亚在她那堆瓶瓶罐罐里翻来翻去。一，二，三。阿斯托利亚找到了需要的罐子，在斯拉格霍恩又好笑又喜爱的注视下急急忙忙往回赶。皮洛士拿魔杖的手在坩埚上方停住了，犹豫着不知该不该放下。他一手举着魔杖一手指点着书上的制作流程。  
看在老天的份上，把魔杖放下！我瞅着他在脑子里大叫。阿斯托利亚马上就回来了。自觉点!  
皮洛士拿起一个研钵。阿斯托利亚看见了，愤怒地朝他摆手。他看见了这个极具威胁性的动作，有点不甘心地把研钵又放了回去。  
这就对了。有点自知之明。  
他就像听见了我的想法似的一下转了过来，我没来得及把眼睛挪开，正好对上了他的瞪视。皮洛士皱起眉头。阿斯托利亚在过道上被下座位向莉莉借试管的艾丽丝挡住了，不耐烦地抿紧了嘴。  
“简•康，你别以为自己有多聪明！”他低声吼道。然后，在任何人有机会做出任何反应前，他一咬牙又抄起了那个研钵，直接倒进了面前的坩埚里。我和他之间还隔着阿斯托利亚的桌子和卢平，但我仍然条件反射地一缩头。  
我从没觉得我有多聪明。我只知道自己不傻。在冒着黑烟的粘稠紫红液体从坩埚里喷出来时我慢慢摇了摇头。斯拉格霍恩明明说了不要在药液变成蓝紫色前把甲虫眼睛加进去。就算是赌气（虽然我不明白他为什么要和我赌气，毕竟我那些话都没有说出口）我也会有足够的脑子来选择一个稍微安全点儿的方案。他以为他做到了那一步，可事实是他忘了他们的上一步还差了一样雏菊根呢。  
周围一片尖叫。有人在躲避时又撞倒了自己的坩埚。皮洛士则躲也来不及就被劈头盖脸地溅了一身，立刻大叫起来——那不仅是因为烫——后一排的玛丽也没能幸免，脸上顿时起了一片亮红色的水疱，前一排的帕特里克和他的同桌两人也各被溅了一头。  
这堂课的后小半部分就在悲剧性的混乱中结束了。  
斯拉格霍恩处理了每个人的水疱，皮洛士和离他最近的几个伤得最厉害的人去了校医院，阿斯托利亚的书本上溅满了不明有毒液体并且斯拉格霍恩为安全必要清除了她的魔药，这让她而十分沮丧，斯莱特林（他们中没一个人被溅到）闹哄哄地向这边叫着讽刺的话——斯拉格霍恩忙着治愈喷溅波及的同学，根本无暇去管——如果德拉科活在这个时代，他肯定要唱起“皮洛士是我们的王”了。  
下课后，我正想过去向阿斯托利亚致哀，忽然瞥见某个油腻腻的黑色脑袋穿过其他五颜六色的人头向这边挪过来。我忍不住露出了一丝微笑：塞翁失马啊。  
我和卢平在门口加入了等着的小矮星，詹姆和小天狼星。“阿斯托利亚哪儿去了？”小天狼星问。  
我耸耸肩，“咱们先走，让她自己先冷静冷静吧。”根据斯内普刚才的表情，他应该也差不多是报了仇了，所以他们这次还是有可能不谈崩的。  
果然，阿斯托利亚一个课间都没有出现，只在弗立维教授宣布开始上课的那一刻“砰”地撞开门冲了进来，尽管全班人都用怪异的眼神瞅着她，她还是不可自持地把嘴角都咧到了眼镜边。  
“瞧啊，那无法丈量的傻笑。”小天狼星善意地评论道。  
她上气不接下气地跑过来一屁股坐到我旁边。詹姆满脸困惑地凑过来，“她怎么那么高兴？不是去医院把皮洛士杀了吧？”  
小天狼星煞有介事地把魔杖捏在两手的食指和拇指之间打量着，“嗯……你知道她，那可不好说。”为此他在头上挨了饱含深情的一拳。  
卢平和弗立维教授示意企图寻求报复的小天狼星坐好上课，他只好勉为其难地遵从了。  
大约平静地过了半节课的时间，阿斯托利亚忽然“噗”地对着“阿拉霍洞开施咒要领”喷了出来，接着就笑得一抽一抽的趴在了桌上。  
怎么了？我在课本的空白处明知故问。  
阿斯托利亚抓过我的书。她的书正平摊在桌上，压在她仍然挂着“无法丈量的傻笑”的脸下。  
你猜猜？她划出三个字。  
我其实没有必要猜。但我永远是个配合的好朋友，于是我写道:你真的杀了皮洛士？  
她在课桌底下踩了我一脚。  
我在她动笔之前把书抢了回来:你这一脚之后我的鞋立刻就显小了。这句话又给我挣了另外一脚。然而她的动作太猛了，膝盖“砰”地撞到了桌上。小天狼星回过头，“怎么，你的魔杖走火了吗？”  
他实在是个不走运的家伙 ——弗立维看见了他开小差的行为，当场点了他的名字。小天狼星悻悻地转了回去。听到了一切的詹姆冲他抛出一个坏笑。  
阿斯托利亚又掳走了我的书。  
斯内普啊啊啊！！！  
弗立维教授讲课的同时还在时不时地瞟着我们这边。我绷住脸，成功地没笑。  
啊，我写道，他怎么？  
他来找我啦！！！  
哦？  
我们聊了一个课间哪！  
哦。  
你怎么这么不为所动？简直讨厌！  
我只是在想……那个动词用得真的对吗？你和斯内普，“聊”？  
好吧……我们谈话的气氛确实是……稍微……有些激烈，但是主题是友好愉快的……  
那么我相信你们双方都从这种唇枪舌剑的活动中获得了极大的愉悦和精神满足？  
是的。  
好。

本次斯内普事件的余波从此就算过去了。只是，我注意到，每次我们一行人和皮洛士在走廊或者大厅里狭路相逢，他总会不失时机地射来充满愤恨的瞪视，而让我摸不着头脑的是，那些瞪视似乎都是针对我的。  
“他出什么问题了？”我大声问道。  
詹姆朝阿斯托利亚点点头，“是不是那天的药水渗到脑子里去了？”  
如果是，那么那肯定对他造成了永久的精神伤害，因为这种情况一直持续到了期末。不过临近期末，我也没有心思再考虑皮洛士的心智问题了——不是因为考试，虽然这当然很重要，而是因为……  
“还有两周就是假期了，可是我们住哪儿啊？”公共休息室里，我把书撂到腿上，往后一仰。  
阿斯托利亚撇了撇嘴。  
詹姆听见了，放下他玩儿了半个小时的透凑过来。“你们以前住在哪儿？”  
我和阿斯托利亚对视一眼。“孤儿院，”我叹口气，“但是上个月被关闭了。”  
“麻瓜孤儿院？”小天狼星显得很感兴趣，“我从没听你们说过。”  
我和阿斯托利亚又交换了一个眼神。我们一同耸耸肩。“又没什么好玩儿的。”阿斯托利亚说。  
卢平看起来很是同情。这让我不太舒服:我不想被同情，更不想是因为并不存在的原因。好在他很快收回了那副表情，兴奋地往前挪了挪坐到了椅子边上，“也许，我可以问问我父母，看你们能不能——”可他说到一半忽然泄了气，“……他们能不能再帮你们联系一家……”他又沮丧地靠了回去。  
“那该多无聊啊，一假期关在麻瓜孤儿院里？”詹姆翻了翻眼睛，“你们干脆住到我家吧！”  
卢平一下抬起眼，看到詹姆无疑是认真的，他笑了，“这样你也就不无聊了，对吧？”他的玩笑里没有多少奚落，却有种松了口气的感觉。我几乎可以肯定，要不是出于某个“毛茸茸的小问题”，他本来会提出同样的邀请的。  
小天狼星拍拍詹姆的肩膀，“为什么我忽然有点希望我也是个麻瓜出身的孤儿了？一想到那座可爱的老宅子和里面那些亲切的人们，我就高兴得要跳起来了，”他又转向我和阿斯托利亚，“相信我，要是我关于老宅子的那句话是真的，我也会像詹姆一样慷慨的。”  
小矮星只是从《初学变形指南》上方呆呆地望着我们。  
我很想接受，阿斯托利亚的表情也表明了相同的想法，但是我们两个都没有同意:詹姆答应得这么爽快，但他的父母会怎么想呢？儿子放假回家领回两个女孩儿，什么样的家长才会接受这种事？我了表达这种忧虑，然而詹姆满不在乎地一甩手，“嗨，什么大不了的，他们不会有意见的！”他当即就以魔法部长颁布政令的气派给他的父母写起了信。  
三天后詹姆在早餐时收到了一封信，他面不改色心不跳地看完了信，进了教室以后随手把它扔到了壁炉里。我们问他时，他大大咧咧地揉揉头发，“别担心，不管他们嘴上怎么说，他们都会要你们的。他们已经动心了。我妈把你们俩的状况想像得比实际糟糕多了，唯一的问题就是你们的性别和我不太一样，所以他们有点犹豫——简直滑稽。现在我只要跟我爸强调你们俩不是土生土长的英国人，他就会好奇到死，然后就搞定了。我爸就会求着我妈收下你们，我妈就会教育他，说她答应是为了你们俩而不是为了满足我爸该死的好奇心。”  
在回伦敦的火车上，詹姆在最后整整一个小时中都在给我和阿斯托利亚灌输他父母的长相，习惯以及据他所说水火不容的性格特征。  
“……还有那么一次，我跟老爸在花园里驱除地精，——你们知道，就是把它们从园子里扔出去——老爸叫嚣要和我比赛看谁扔得远。我赢了他好几回，妈妈都在厨房里笑话他了，把他逗急了，拎着一个地精在头顶上甩了好几圈，结果不小心脱了手，地精向后飞出去砸碎了厨房的窗玻璃又直接掉进了炖菜锅里。你们猜然后怎么样了？妈妈当然又气呼呼地把那个倒霉的炖菜重新做了一锅，但是她把那个地精盛到了老爸的盘子里！”  
我们笑喷了。要是这时有人路过我们这个隔间，没准会以为里面发生了爆炸。  
看来詹姆发展成现在这样还真不是一个偶然事件。  
火车渐渐慢了下来。刚一进站，詹姆立刻把眼镜贴在了车窗上，努力在接站的家长中分辨出他的父母，他兴奋地在座位上扭来扭去，急着把他们指给我们看。  
坐在他旁边的小天狼星拿胳膊肘顶了下他动个不停的后背。“消停会儿吧，詹姆。你已经踢了我三脚了。他们会在你下车的时候好好等在那儿的。现在么，要是你感兴趣我倒可以给你指指我的父母——最不想见的人总是先出现。”  
他用他那对于一个十一岁的孩子来说有些过于修长的手指往詹姆脑袋旁一指。两个瘦高的黑色身影远离人群像两尊雕像似的立在离列车很远的那边，但距离丝毫没有使他们变得不那么显眼。那位男巫和女巫都有着极黑的头发，那是令人绝望的暴风雨夜的颜色，和小天狼星的一模一样，而配上那两张毫无表情的脸，给人的感觉却阴沉得多。他们的五官可以说很美，但并不令人愉快。我和阿斯托利亚同时朝对方一撇嘴:幸亏小天狼星只遗传了他父母的长相。  
“呃，”詹姆看了他们一眼就转过了头，“你干嘛让他们来接你呢？”  
小天狼星咂了咂嘴。“你疯了吗？我让他们来接？我宁愿自己拖着箱子走到中国去！”顺便说一句，我不认为他真的清楚这个概念，“他们是亲自来押送我回去的。当然，免不了还要让亲爱的贝拉和亲爱的纳西莎在我这不肖子面前做个榜样，”他说着一摆手，好像这样他就把他的父母扔到了他再也不用看见的地方。  
火车一点点把他们留在了后面。  
小矮星也望见了他的妈妈——一个矮胖的，走起路来一颤一颤的女巫——所以他一下车就向她跑了过去。卢平朝一个头发花白的高个男人（大概是他父亲 ）招了招手，但他和小天狼星仍然与詹姆，我和阿斯托利亚留在一起。  
“你父母在哪儿?”小天狼星问，“骑着扫帚通烟囱的老爸和操着扫帚把追打老爸的老妈？”  
“是啊，不管他们收不收下我们俩，我都挺想见见炖地精的伟大家长。”阿斯托利亚笑嘻嘻的表示期待。  
我正想笑，一只手忽然从我们后边伸过来按到了詹姆头上，把我吓了一跳，“好啊，小子，我早该知道你会乱说我的丑事。我就该趁你妈不注意随信寄个无声无息给你！”  
“嘿，爸！”  
“詹姆，”詹姆满脸不满正要说什么却被随后过来的母亲——天哪，喜欢红发女人是家族遗传吗？——一把拉进怀里在眼镜上亲了一口，“这就是你说的那两个外国姑娘？”她看到我和阿斯托利亚，亲切地笑了。  
“你们说英语吗？”波特爸爸果然和他儿子说的一样好奇。  
詹姆在印着母亲唇印的镜片后边翻了翻眼睛，“梅林哪，老爸！她们可是在英国上学！对，就是她俩，”他回答波特夫人，“简和阿斯托利亚，”他把我们两个自我介绍的企图扼杀在了摇篮里，所以恐怕一时半会儿我们没法向波特先生证明我们确实说英语了，“让她们和咱们一起住吧，她们什么都会干的，扔地精，洗衣服，扫烟囱，切洋葱……”  
我和阿斯托利亚都忍不住挑了挑眉毛。卢平咬住嘴唇但还是笑出了声。小天狼星摇摇头，“唉，真仗义啊，好哥儿们。”  
波特先生使劲搓了搓詹姆的头发，波特夫人打住詹姆:“很好，詹姆，我们知道你每样都会做到的。”  
如果不是卢平的父亲走了过来，詹姆肯定就回了嘴。卢平先生同我们每个人打了招呼，他的儿子带着难以掩饰的骄傲给他介绍他的朋友和朋友的父母。然而小天狼星只管恶狠狠地瞪着一旁——刚才我们在火车上看到的那两个男巫女巫正站在那里。他们向小天狼星打着手势指令他过去，看上去怒不可遏。他们身边还有三个人，都是斯莱特林的学生，两个女生一个男生。女生中的一个皮肤黝黑，满头浓密的黑发，另一个则肤色白皙，长着和那个男生一样的浅金色头发——哦，我想，我知道他们是谁了。  
卢平拍拍小天狼星的肩膀，后者叹了口气。詹姆别扭地用脚蹭着地面，“先忍会儿，哥儿们，假期里，你可以到我家。”  
“如果你不想过去，我们也可以理——”  
“大卫。”波特夫人在丈夫“解”字出口前打断了他。  
小天狼星忍俊不禁。“好吧，走啦。再见，卢平先生，波特先生和夫人。拜拜，哥儿几个——我说哥儿几个就把男的女的都包括了。”他甩甩头发，把手插在口袋里，一路踢着箱子走了。  
“我想把他也收下，露西。”波特先生从眼角瞄着他的妻子咕哝了一句。  
又说了几句话后，卢平也和他的父亲离开了。  
我和阿斯托利亚跟着波特一家向出口走去。  
假期开始了。


	8. 我最恐惧的事物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 报应

“快快快快快！”早上，我和阿斯托利亚还在穿衣服，就听见詹姆啪嗒啪嗒地跑上楼梯，然后一边哐哐敲着我们的门一边叫道，“今天要写五篇论文哪！下午他们几个就来了，还要打魁地奇呢！快出来！”  
“吉米！”波特夫人在楼下厨房里喊道，“别打扰姑娘们，你整理房间了吗？你到处乱跑时穿鞋了吗？”

我和阿斯托利亚在波特家已经住了两个半月。詹姆的父母把一间阁楼腾给了我们。每周三天，我们在戈德里克山谷游来逛去，不论麻瓜巫师挨家敲门，是前者就问需不需要帮忙割草，是后者就问需不需要帮忙清理地精，如果有人要出门，阿斯托利亚还很乐意帮忙看着他们的猫。这样到现在我们已经积攒了一笔小小的财产，当然也收集到了足够的白眼，并且练就了差不多够用的脸皮。为了公平，波特夫妇还把他们宠了十一年的詹姆也赶了出来。  
“我曾经不可动摇的独生子地位啊，就这么没了。”詹姆故作哀怨地嘟囔道，一翻眼睛。他接上电源，割草机突突突地响了起来。

“找不着啦！”詹姆蹦着回答说，“嘿！”他忽然恍然大悟似的叫了一声，“是不是你们俩把它们藏起来啦？”  
“你可以进来搜，詹姆，你的圆点儿拖鞋绝对不在我们这儿！”我强作严肃地回答，“我们最后一次进你屋里时你正穿着它们哪！”阿斯托利亚的衬衫扣子只系了一半就笑瘫在了床上。  
事情是这样的。昨天夜里，我和阿斯托利亚潜入了詹姆的卧室，趁他睡得人事不省把他的拖鞋塞到了他斗篷的口袋里。他的口袋足够深，拖鞋完美地隐藏在了里面。  
门外詹姆嘟囔着走了。  
我们在框上贴满了巧克力蛙画片的镜子前最后整了整衣服，下楼洗漱，然后到厨房帮波特夫人端盘子。詹姆歪戴着眼镜一屁股坐到桌旁。我瞟一眼他的脚，不再是光着了，他穿上了袜子。  
“早上好，姑娘们。你的拖鞋呢，吉米？”波特先生揉着头发从楼梯上走下来，路过餐桌时用指头一拨詹姆的眼睛。他儿子的眼镜一跳，落到了鼻头上。  
“不知道。没准儿……出去玩儿了吧？”詹姆一耸肩。  
“还有希望回来吗？”  
詹姆刚要张嘴，阿斯托利亚就抢过了话头。“以他的魅力？不大可能吧。”  
一上午我们都在写论文。詹姆只自己写了最喜欢的变形，连第二喜欢的黑魔法防御术都没做，剩下的就都等着“借鉴”我和阿斯托利亚了。他厚颜无耻地坐在阿斯托利亚和我之间，一边复制着阿斯托利亚的魔药论文，一边时不时地探头瞅瞅我们俩的进度。在我对他这种行为表示不屑时，他嗤之以鼻：“抄作业是一门精妙的艺术。你要尽量的少动脑，又不能让教授发觉你的论文和别人一样，这可是非常需要功力的！你根本不懂，所以别费力评价了，”他煞有介事地推了推眼镜，“再说，我看你们的论文还能给你们检查语法错误，你还不谢谢我！哎阿斯托利亚，”他瞟见阿斯托利亚刚开头的论文，“你先别写草药的，简这儿就要结尾了。你就写魔咒吧，”他又转向我，“你写完了先给我。”  
我冲他一瞪眼，“凭什么啊？你说得就好像我是专门给你写的一样！”  
詹姆一耸肩正要回嘴，阿斯托利亚就越过他拍拍我的肩膀，说：“说得对！应该先给我！”  
我一翻眼睛，嘴上说着“你们俩真是没救了”手上却还是把写完的草药课论文推了过去。詹姆高高兴兴地把它压到了他正写着的那张纸底下。  
“这就对了，”他说，“我就知道你会给的。就算你没谋杀我的拖鞋——嗯嗯我知道绝对是你干的——你唠叨归唠叨，最后总会给的——跟莱姆斯一个样，呃，没他唠叨得多。”  
我只有勉强把这当成一个夸奖了。至于“莱姆斯”……我可以清晰地在脑子里看见卢平无奈的微笑，但我也知道，他生怕得罪了来之不易的朋友们，还不敢说太多呢。  
等詹姆完成了他手头这两份精妙的“艺术品”，我提示他我的黑魔法防御术已经做完了，没想到他竟然拒绝了。  
“下午莱姆斯就来了，他学得比你好。再说了，我从来都是看他的，文风一变，迈得勒没准就怀疑我之前不是自己写的了。”  
下午另外三个朋友来了。小天狼星拖着箱子，他在开学前的这一周里就住在波特家了。波特先生几乎掩饰不住高兴：“他总算要逃脱他那一家可怕黑衣人了！”波特夫人用一个严厉的眼神示意他住嘴。  
詹姆见到卢平的第一句话是：“莱姆斯，你脸色怎么这么差？”卢平苦笑一下没回答，于是他的第二句话就是：“你带你的论文来了吗？”  
一个小时之后，我们借了詹姆父母的备用扫帚又拿了詹姆换下来的一把老“银箭”凑出四把扫帚，带着三个苹果出了门，跑到波特先生所称的一块“祖传秘地”——其实就是树林里的一块小空场——去打魁地奇。我们开打还不到五分钟，可怜的小矮星就几乎成了人形游走球，除了卢平以外两边的人都不想要他，结果只好与他交换位置轮番跟两组人组队。  
第二天出发去对角巷时，詹姆觉得斗篷里什么东西坠得慌 ，一掏兜，他毛绒绒的圆点拖鞋赫然展现在大家面前。  
一周后，我们再次到达了九又四分之三站台。波特夫妇亲切地把“他们的孩子们”送上了火车，又像嘱咐詹姆一样嘱咐我和阿斯托利亚，“有事写信回家”，说他们期待我们假期回来。整个假期，他们就像亲生父母一样对待我们……亲生父母。想到这个词，我不由得心里一沉：我已经很久没有想起我的亲生父母了。怀着一丝惊讶和突如其来的恐惧，我意识到，我已经逐渐适应“孤儿”的身份了。然而我没来得及多想，詹姆和小天狼星就把所有人都拉进了关于新学期恶作剧计划的激烈讨论中，而在讨论结束前，我就发现自己又坐在了霍格沃兹的礼堂里。  
“艾博，雅各布！”麦格教授开始按她手里长长的名单叫人了。  
一个顶着一头金发、瘦瘦的小男孩跌跌撞撞地走上前小心翼翼地坐到凳子上。他用颤抖的手戴上分院帽。  
“赫奇帕奇！”  
之前一直就紧绷着身体的小天狼星坐得更直了。  
“布莱克，雷古勒斯！”  
百无聊赖趴在桌上的詹姆一下抬起头。“布莱克？不会是——”  
小天狼星不耐烦地一摆手，詹姆闭了嘴。  
我们看着一个更瘦更黑些的小天狼星坐到了凳子上，像前面赫奇帕奇的艾博一样戴上了分院帽。台下我们旁边真的小天狼星看起来就和他弟弟一样紧张。  
分院帽碰到雷古勒斯的头的一刻就叫了起来：“斯莱特林！”同时，小天狼星的肩膀瞬间垂了下去，他冷笑着转回头，在我们担心的目光中勉强做了个鬼脸。“又一个斯莱特林。真是好孩子。哼。”  
除此之外他什么也没说。小矮星好奇地不停往雷古勒斯的方向张望，被詹姆一把扒拉了回来。  
新学期开始了。

“——当然不是所有人到哪儿都会带着一根黄瓜，所以，这其实也不怎么管用。”卢平笑着耸耸肩。我们一起出了图书馆，走进在昏暗的火光中黑影摇曳的走廊。  
“实在是太谢谢你了，莱姆斯，帮我检查论文，又讲了这么多。”  
“哪里，”卢平有些尴尬，“这些东西，卡巴喜欢黄瓜什么的，都是我父亲告诉我的……我来霍格沃兹之前他在家里教过我一阵。他对这些很有研究，但我只是听了个大概。假期时他听说了我看你论文的事儿，教育我说不要在女生面前卖弄。”他开玩笑地说，但自己却涨红了脸。  
我正要笑他，可这时一只手轻轻地拍了拍我的肩膀。我回头一看，瞬间觉得像是有人在我的胸口狠狠打了一拳。  
怎么会——不可能！可是——那头发，那张脸，那身衣服……  
……一年了，不知不觉地，我已经忘了她了。  
我手一松，书本都摔在了地上。走廊里滚过一阵回声。  
卢平看看来人，又看看我，担心地问：“怎么了？”  
我没回答。我只顾地望着面前的中年女人：她怎么在这儿？她在干什么？这不可能！她怎么找到我的？她和邓布利多说过话了？她看起来还是我离开她时的样子……她要带我走吗？还是她也被困在了这里？怎么会呢？她出事了吗？家里出事了吗？  
我好久没见过她了。  
她好奇地打量着我。这不对。  
我张开嘴，但什么声音也发不出来。  
我的母亲好奇地打量着我。  
我觉得浑身发冷。她为什么这样看着我？这根本不正常，她只是——惊讶？她肯定没想到会看到我在一个不通电力的城堡里穿着长袍抱着一摞书，她没认出我，但是——不，有一个声音告诉我那不是没认出我那种惊讶，那是——可怎么会呢？  
她不认识我吗？  
卢平在叫我的名字，但他的声音很远。  
不可能……不可能……  
“怎么了？有什么事儿吗？”我的母亲奇怪地问。我记得有一次我和她在街上，一个认错了妈妈的陌生小孩跑过来拉她的裙子，当时她就是这样。一模一样。  
难道现在我变成了那个小孩儿吗？  
不，不！不！  
我的上下牙磕到一起时我才意识到卢平在摇晃我，他焦急地来回看着我和对面的人，说着什么，但我听不清他的话。  
我的母亲用和刚才同样的语调把问题重复了一遍，带着可怜又害怕的神情看着我，就好像我是一条街上的病狗。  
我有些气短。“妈？”一个嘶哑的声音小声叫道。我还以为我这辈子都发不出声音了，我恍惚地想。  
她露出了惊讶的神情，摇摇头，“不不，孩子，我不认识你。我不是你妈，”她强笑了一下，朝四周扫了一眼，似乎在希望谁能过来帮帮她。  
这句话像一把锤子一样重重地砸到了我的胸口。我从没这么明显地感知到我心脏的存在。它咚咚地撞着我的肋骨，仿佛再也忍受不了它正在经受的疯狂，要拼命逃出来一样。  
卢平不再晃我了。他一步跨到我前面，她消失了。  
“滑稽滑稽！”  
我听到博格特消失时发出的“啪”的一声。  
“简，简！”卢平担忧的脸出现在我的视野里，挡住了刚才博格特出现的地方，他的手抬到了我肩膀的位置，似乎是准备着必要时再摇晃我，“你没事吧？”  
“嗯……嗯。没事。”我脑子的一个角落里有个小声音指出我的回答一点儿也不可信。也许点点头就更像真的了，但我的脖子像是卡住了一样动不了。  
卢平叹了口气，蹲下捡起了我掉的书。他显得根本不像是个二年级的学生。“来吧简咱们回去。公共休息室，走吧。”  
他迈了一步，我几乎以为我母亲还站在他身后。他扳着我的肩膀让我转身，“别看了，那是个博格特。”他催促道，回去的一路上都拉着我的胳膊。  
到了公共休息室里，他把我带到了壁炉边的一把椅子那里，我坐下。壁炉里的火异常欢快地跳着，我可以看见手上都是颤动的温暖的光影，但我并没觉得暖和。  
“你想和我——和谁聊聊吗？”卢平把手里的书放到旁边的地上，轻声问。  
“我没事儿。”我的语气可能有点儿过于轻快了，但卢平只是点了点头。  
他犹豫地在原地站了一会儿，然后说，“我应该告诉教授博格特的事……早点儿休息吧。别想刚才的事儿了，博格特给你看的东西都是假的。”说完，他走了。


	9. 击球手和追球手

我不想跟任何人说话。  
卢平没有把我遇到博格特的事告诉任何人，就连我们这个小团体（这时詹姆和小天狼星已正式将我们定名为“劫掠者”了）里，除了他和我也再没有人知道。其他几人觉得我不对劲儿，问过我，卢平也好几次试图跟我谈话，但我不想让那几个男生以为我“心情不好”的原因是我是个“孤儿”，又不敢告诉阿斯托利亚，所以我什么也没说。他们不愿逼我讲，也就没再问，我不去找他检查论文之后卢平也不再找我了，只是和其他人一起时不时忧心忡忡地看我一眼。  
每天晚上，在床幔围出的黑暗里，我一遍一遍地回顾那天的经历：有时我会回到那个走廊，有时我站在滴答作响的黑暗中；有时我知道那是个博格特，但有时我确信她真的是我的母亲，但每次她都不认识我。而且噩梦里没有卢平，我一个人小步走着，生怕走错了路，这时一只手会拍拍我的肩膀……我像被摄魂怪亲吻了一样魂不守舍地过了一周。最后是阿斯托利亚看不下去了。她一脸坚定地朝我走过来的时候我还以为她要批判我的自暴自弃，或者是要问个水落石出，结果她只是没事儿一般地告诉我魁地奇选拔要开始了。她接着踌躇满志地说起了她打入院队的宏伟目标，半小时之后，我跟着阿斯托利亚和四个男生一起坐在了魁地奇球场的看台上。  
“像我这样的天才少年本应该上学期就被选进学院队的，”詹姆结束了他长达二十分钟的“飞天扫帚演进及型号优劣分析”演讲，颇为遗憾地叹道，“你说，”他用胳膊肘顶顶一脸不屑的小天狼星，“明天我有机会当上史上最年轻的学院队成员吗？”  
“老天，詹姆，”小天狼星一把把詹姆推倒在一旁的小矮星身上，“你那膨胀的大头把我的空气都要挤走了。哦，对不起，彼得，你没被他的头砸坏吧？”  
詹姆爬起来，骄傲地揉了揉头发，“你知道，我查过了，目前为止在学校历史上最年轻的队员比我大一天呢！”  
小天狼星没来得及回答，就听到球场中央传来一声洪亮的“注意！”  
我们在一年级开学典礼上见过的那个大嗓门黑人男生喊道，“我是格兰芬多队长亚历山大•伊罗科。参加选拔的人，这边来！”  
“梅林的裤衩啊，”小天狼星翻过几排座椅跃下看台，“他喊那么大声都没用魔咒！”  
詹姆、小天狼星和阿斯托利亚朝球场跑去。卢平瞥了我一眼，显得颇为欣慰地咧开了嘴，我正好奇他笑什么，忽然意识到我从詹姆打断阿斯托利亚开始讲话的时候就一直在笑。  
伊罗科把候选者都集合到一起，让他们骑着学校的扫帚绕着场地飞行。詹姆、小天狼星和阿斯托利亚的表现都很好，只是詹姆的扫帚飞起来总是往左偏。  
“他们应该挺有希望的，”卢平评论道，我“嗯”了一声表示同意。他瞧瞧邻座的小矮星，后者正聚精会神地盯着球场上的人。然后他偏过头，看了我一眼，“你……还好吗？”他望着那些候选者轻轻地问，他们在尝试俯冲了。  
一股暖流在我的胸口升腾起来，我深深吸了口气，“还好，”我冲他笑笑，“多亏阿斯托利亚和你们把我拉出来。我现在感觉好多了。”我仍然感觉很糟糕，但在这难得的晴天里又听到阿斯托利亚的滔滔不绝和詹姆跟小天狼星的斗嘴，看着候选人骑着扫帚飞来飞去，就像有人在我昏暗的房间里打开了灯。  
卢平露出了若有所思的微笑，“那就好。”  
“提到这个……我好像还一直没谢过你呢。谢谢你那天帮我挡了那个博格特又把我拉回去。之后你也试着帮我，也没把这事告诉别人，詹姆他们都没有……”我卡住了，我觉得我应该说更多，但又不知道该说什么，只好又重复了一遍，“谢谢。”  
“没事，简……”卢平的嘴犹豫地张着，似乎还要说些什么，但过后又改了主意。他再次笑了笑，之后又把目光投向了球场。  
场上只剩下九个人了，我们认识的只有小天狼星、詹姆、阿斯托利亚和帕特里克•托马斯，其他的还有一个三年级学生，两个四年级学生和两个六年级学生。  
他们开始试验球感了。阿斯托利亚和詹姆在抛接鬼飞球时准头很好，但后者和小天狼星打游走球时配合得更出色，而一个四年级女生则比所有人都灵活，小矮星形容她“飞来飞去就像一只康沃尔郡小精灵”。听到这话我忍不住爆出一声大笑，卢平却只是窃笑着提示说，“这比喻还可以再润色润色”。  
大约一刻钟后，选拔结束了。帕特里克和那个三年级男生失望地离开了球场。我们三个从看台上跑下去与兴高采烈赶过来的詹姆、小天狼星和阿斯托利亚地会合，两个男生喜形于色地拍肩打背，轮流和阿斯托利亚击掌。  
“我们进去了！”小天狼星刹住脚，拢了拢被风吹乱的头发，两眼放光地说。  
“我们俩，击球手！”詹姆自豪地宣布道，又拍了拍小天狼星，“阿斯托利亚是——”  
“我是追球手！追球手！啊哈哈！你能相信吗？”阿斯托利亚大叫着，忽然一下扑过来搂住了我的脖子。  
“我完全——”我试图不那么明显地挣脱她的“钳制”，但是失败了。  
“我进学院队了，我进学院队啦！”  
“冷静点儿，阿斯托利亚。你要把她勒死了，”小天狼星从后边拉开了又蹦又跳的阿斯托利亚，“你可不想失去一个忠实观众吧？”  
阿斯托利亚后退一步，撅起了嘴，“我不是激动嘛。”  
“那就是激情杀人，”小天狼星冲她一眨眼，然后朝城堡的方向一摆头，“要不要回去庆祝一下啊？”  
詹姆咧嘴露出了一个坏笑，“当然了，上学期以穿插在期末考试期间的史上最长禁闭为代价的重大发现可不是用来浪费的！”  
卢平听了一挑眉毛，“你们又要溜去厨房？我不敢指望你能想起来上次的‘史上最长禁闭’不完全是因为你们‘发现’了那儿而是由于你们进去了吧？”  
“不，”小矮星睁大他的小眼睛无辜地反驳道，“是因为麦格教授在那儿！”  
小天狼星惊喜地转向小矮星，“哇，伙计，我认识你一年多了，头回听你说出这么有道理的话！可不是嘛，莱姆斯，麦格又不是天天在厨房边上住着。再说了，什么叫做‘你们’又要去呢？明明是‘我们’。”  
“我——”卢平无奈地捏了捏鼻梁，“你们是还要顺便破个记录吗？你们刚进学院队，我并不建议——”  
“——并不建议我们不在你的陪同之下贸然前往，所以圣莱姆斯决定亲自保驾，对吗？说到记录，莱姆斯，你的好像还是空的哦？”小天狼星一面走一面回头笑道。  
卢平红着脸赶上去，“别那么叫我！我——”  
詹姆得意地打了个手势示意卢平已经被说服了。我们跟了过去，“连跟你一样爱护名声的好学生简都赶上了上次的好机会，你就不期待你的处女禁闭吗？”詹姆挑逗一样地问。  
“詹姆……”  
詹姆无辜地一耸肩。“莱姆斯？”  
卢平翻了翻眼睛，继续走了起来。路上他努力摆出一副不情愿的样子，但等走进城堡时，他已经向其他几人就范，同意和我们一起潜入厨房了。

一周以后队员们就开始了练习。伊罗科明显和以后的伍德一样，也是个训练起来不要命的队长，因为每次训练回来，小天狼星、詹姆和阿斯托利亚都累得拖着脚步，直接倒在公共休息室的椅子上，更有甚者，连作业都抄不动了。  
“我可以理解他的心情，可是如果他的队员都累死了，那谁还给他打比赛啊？”这天晚上，詹姆四仰八叉地斜靠在公共休息室的一张沙发上抱怨道。他话音刚落，一只魁地奇手套就落下来打了他的头。  
“嗷！”詹姆捂着头叫道。  
“过上一段儿你就习惯了，吉姆，”伊罗科在空中一抡手套，詹姆一缩头，“作为队长，我当然会注意保持我队员的生命力。你们每次都活下来了，对吗？哦对了，阿斯（As），还有两周就比赛了，别忘了弄把扫帚。”  
“是，长官……”阿斯托利亚苦着脸应道，“别叫我阿斯……”  
“没办法，你名字太绕了。”  
伊罗科走后，她沮丧地一仰头，“我数了不下十遍了，加上换算以后的纳特也就只有八个西可……还有十六英镑七便士……我就连老‘流星’120都买不起。”  
“虽然加上我的，恐怕也不怎么管用，但是至少那样你能大概凑出二十西可……”我翻着眼睛计算道，“那就是一个加隆和三西可。”  
“谢谢你，但是算了吧，简。我想，比赛时我就借学校的扫帚吧。”阿斯托利亚郁闷地耸耸肩。  
小天狼星扛着扫帚刚从画像洞口进来，加入我们时正好听见这句话，“别胡说了，阿斯，”他坐下时大声咂了咂嘴，把“阿斯”两个字念得狠狠的，搞得它听起来就像另外一个词，“学校的那些老古董都可以拿来扫地了。你要真骑它们，那整个比赛里除了担心在下一次转弯时它会不会忽然坏掉把你摔下来以外，恐怕你什么也干不了了，”他呻吟一声，抻了抻腰，“先别着急。还有两个星期呢。”  
“不然用我家的扫——”詹姆“帚”字还没出口，小天狼星的魁地奇手套就“砰”地一下打到了他的头上，“嗷，小天狼星！”  
“哦，那是你的头？真抱歉，没看见。说到你家的扫帚，你父母不还要用它们来偶尔解决一下家庭纠纷吗？至于你那老‘银箭’，假期我们也都见识过了，也就比学校的稍微先进一点儿。所以对不起了哥们儿，我们有更好的人来帮忙。我说更‘好’……指的是更有闲钱。”  
詹姆在镜片后面瞪起眼睛，“你说的是你吗？怎么，你和哪个有钱女巫订婚了？”为此他差点儿挨了这一晚上的第三次手套袭击。  
“没有。不过，”小天狼星把玩着手套，“你猜得也差不多了。”  
阿斯托利亚正在喝水，这时一下呛住了。   
“该死，阿斯，”小天狼星半是好笑半是恼怒地皱起鼻子，“就是把你那八个西可都给我我也不想知道你现在在想什么，”他不耐烦地挪了挪身子，“我说的是我父母。”  
他的话并没有对阿斯托利亚起到多少安慰作用，只是让我们每个人都吃惊又迷惑地望着他。看到我们的反应，他有些烦躁地甩了甩头发，“其实这也是我刚才想起来的，”他用一根手指抵着下巴，若有所思地说，“进学院队之后，我一直想要把我这把‘横扫’换成‘光轮’，”他抬抬肩上的扫帚，示意就是这把，“但是，我的父母，”他一撇嘴，“当然不想为格兰芬多的球队提高装备，不过，如果我的扫帚坏了，古老高贵的布莱克家当然不会做修理旧物那种不体面的事儿，所以只能买新的，还得是更好的，更不容易坏。所以，我找了完美的布莱克雷古勒斯——说来惭愧是我弟弟——让他给我父母写封信，说我的扫帚坏了，求他们给我换个‘光轮’1500，为了保证结果我不得不主动提出比赛后新扫帚借他骑一周，”小天狼星无疑很努力想要表现得轻蔑和不情愿，但提到和弟弟的小交易，嘴唇还是因强忍笑容而抽动了一下，“刚刚他在走廊里拦住我说，申请批准了。当然，我的旧扫帚不仅没有坏而且还好得很，‘横扫’六星虽说不如‘光轮’，但也实在不错，所以我还真不大舍得就把它这么扔了。我一直都在考虑留下它能有什么用，只是一分钟前才想到可以把它送给一个可靠的人——呃，还算可靠吧，”他冲阿斯托利亚眨眨眼睛，“你说呢，阿斯？”  
“给我？你那是‘横扫’六星？”阿斯托利亚尖叫起来。  
“哎，恐怕这屋里还有那么一两个人没听见你的喊声呢，”小天狼星有点尴尬，“干嘛那么激动，一把扫帚而已，又不是什么爱的宣言。”  
“怎么叫‘扫帚而已’，这可是‘横扫’最好的扫帚！——”阿斯托利亚瞪起眼睛，她还想继续说，但小矮星不识相地插了话。  
“小天狼星你是脸红了吗？”  
如果他之前没有，现在他绝对是了。  
“见鬼，彼得！当然没有！”他咬牙切齿地吼道，然后转身回宿舍去了。  
“太谢谢你啦！”阿斯托利亚在他身后喊道。小天狼星一摆手上了楼梯。

“——刘，刘拿球。她越过卢卡斯，传球给了特伦斯•丹特（Terence Dent）——”帕特里克没加入学院队，却成了解说员，坐在魔法麦克风后滔滔不绝，“丹特传——呃，他本想传给葆拉•阿卡西亚（Paula Acacia）结果被穆尔塞伯抢去了——穆尔塞伯像箭一样冲向格兰芬多的球门——前面一片空场，他要得分了——太棒了，波特的游走球及时地打中了他的后脑勺，干得好，詹姆！——丹特再次得球，传给刘——刘向斯莱特林飞奔而去——小心——哇，漂亮的翻滚！——刘躲过了游走球，继续向前，传球给阿卡西亚——她被扎比尼的游走球击中——斯莱特林队长帕斯特（Pasteur）抢到球——哈！回身时撞到了迎面而来的穆尔塞伯——斯莱特林们的相互配合总是让我们啧啧称奇——”  
“托马斯！”麦格教授的警告通过话筒传了出来。  
“经过刚才的事故，帕斯特，与大家的期望不符，奇迹般地没有丢球——他继续顽强地向前奔驰，遗憾地躲过了布莱克的游走球——他准备射门——断掉他，伊罗科！漂亮！——伊罗科挡住了鬼飞球——格兰芬多拿球——阿卡西亚传给刘——刘传回阿卡西亚——阿卡西亚再传给丹特——卢卡斯试图抢球但被布莱克的游走球击中——”  
斯莱特林的观众席上滚过了一阵怒吼。  
“他们真是夸张，这种纯血统式的家族思想我永远也搞不懂，”玛丽•麦克唐纳评论道，“小天狼星——我是说布莱克——明明就是我们格兰芬多的人，他们却搞得就跟他是叛变过来的一样。”  
“可不是，”我表示同意，“现在詹姆在上头，不然他肯定也有的说。要是波特家里出了个斯莱特林他的反应肯定也一样。”  
“都是学院的问题，相比之下拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇就容易被接受得多——阿斯托利亚得分了！”卢平说。  
“——斯莱特林的找球手正在俯冲！他看到了飞贼吗？——格兰芬多的凯莫迈尔（Chamomile）紧跟其后——不，凯莫迈尔不追了，她拉了起来——莫迪默做的是假动作，但她真的看见了飞贼！——莫迪默在撞地前拉起但太晚了——凯莫迈尔抓住了飞贼！玛格丽特•凯莫迈尔抓住了飞贼！格兰芬多赢了！一百八比五十！一百八比五十！——”  
在人群的欢呼声中，我隐隐听见小矮星呼了一口气，“结束得好突然啊！”

小天狼星、詹姆和阿斯托利亚笑着从人群中挤过来，却在半路上被拦住了。一个精瘦的黑发男孩从看台的另一侧钻到了他们面前。雷古勒斯•布莱克。看到卢平、小矮星和我，他露出了一个羞涩的微笑。小天狼星一挑眉毛，“小催命鬼，你不是已经飞了一星期了吗？”  
“小天狼星！”雷古勒斯嗔怪道，“我是来恭喜你的！真棒！”他仰望着哥哥，笑出的一口白牙在阳光下闪闪发光。他向两边看看，确定他即将提到的人不在附近后继续说道，“打到穆尔塞伯的那一球和卢卡斯的那一球都是，但后一个尤其好！我们这边扎比尼和艾弗里的表现也不错，可惜反应慢点儿，不过对别的学院都有好处，”他耸耸肩，好脾气地说，“你们学院倒是选出了一队好手。斯莱特林选拔要也能不看家庭血统，绝对也不错。”接着，他调皮地一眨眼，“你们要庆祝吧？”  
小天狼星慢慢地展开了一个微笑，回应了弟弟的笑脸。“要我装没听见吗，完美的布莱克小子？再多讲几句，你就要跑到‘肮脏、满是泥巴种和血统叛徒、疯狂热爱麻瓜的’格兰芬多了，”引用那些辱骂之词时（我猜百分之九十九的可能是他母亲说的），他脸上几乎是洋溢着骄傲，“说到庆祝么，那当然了！打败斯莱特林可绝对要庆祝！怎么，想来吗？”  
雷古勒斯对小天狼星给他的称呼皱起了眉头。“小天狼星，别那么叫我！有妈咪总在念叨就够了……再说，我只是指出了一下事实……我可以来吗？”  
小天狼星的眉毛又扬了起来，卢平在雷古勒斯的背后冲他轻轻点了点头。  
“为什么不呢？”我说。  
小天狼星叹口气。但他还没来得及回答，詹姆抢过了话头：“来吧，来吧。你这小斯莱特林看着还挺懂事儿，跟我们一块儿玩玩儿。输了球，今天你们公共休息室肯定得无聊透了。别被米妮•麦格发现就行！”  
“就是就是，”阿斯托利亚拿扫帚一顶小天狼星，“你哥哥有不少优秀事迹，我们还没找着人说呢！”  
雷古勒斯和我们一起大笑起来，他哥哥则大声抗议道：“阿斯托利亚•刘！你敢我就收回你的扫帚！”  
“得了，小天狼星，”我拿腔作调地说，“你威胁她又有什么用，我们几个可是全知道啊！”  
回城堡的这一路大概是劫掠者有史以来和斯莱特林相处最最和睦的时刻了。我们一言一语地和雷古勒斯聊天，詹姆从他那里打探斯莱特林的信息，然而我们没有注意到一个肥胖的身影正推推搡搡地凑过来……  
……直到一个浑厚的声音大喊，“布莱克先生们，刘小姐！等一等！”  
被叫到的三个人愣了一秒钟，然后小天狼星一把抓住阿斯托利亚的胳膊，“快跑，阿斯！”但来不及了，斯拉格霍恩以对他那样一个大胖子来说快得惊人的速度三步并作两步跨到了我们面前，挡住了他俩的去路。  
“哎，哎！布莱克先生和刘小姐！”他晃着一根粗大的手指说，“一年啦，这回可别想躲啦！抓住你们可真不容易啊！嘿嘿，”他笑着把手伸进长袍，摸出了两卷扎着紫色丝绸的羊皮纸，“下周五下午我的办公室！还有另一位我们自己的布莱克先生——”小天狼星听到“我们自己的”几个字时冷笑了一下，这种带着满满学院分立思想的说法使我也忍不住默默地翻了翻眼睛。雷古勒斯红了脸，冲教授挤出一个鬼脸一样的笑容，而斯拉格霍恩却完全忽略了他听众的反应，“你一直都很赏光。请替我劝劝你的兄长还有他的朋友。我非常欢迎他们，他们也都是最优秀的学生，如果他们肯莅临我这个小小的晚会，一定会给那里增光的！”他又转向小天狼星，“怎么样，年轻的先生，话已经说到这份上了，还不肯来吗？”  
雷古勒斯有些紧张地清了清嗓子，“嗯，先生，收到您的邀请我很感激，但是，我相信，我的哥哥有他自己的意志，所以，恐怕我并不能左右他的选择。”  
我还以为斯拉格霍恩多少会有点恼火，谁知并非如此，他只是又晃了晃他的那根指头，“呵呵”地笑了。“明智啊，雷古勒斯，不关己事不插手。不愧是斯莱特林！”  
雷古勒斯像被烫着了一样连连摆手，“哎呀，斯拉格霍恩教授！”，一边瞟着小天狼星。  
看着雷古勒斯着急的样子，我很可怜他。被夹在叛逆哥哥和毫无觉察的院长之间走投无路，他黝黑的瘦脸都憋红了，鼻尖上也冒出了汗珠。我向四周看看，正好发现伊罗科和布西法拉斯正满脸笑容地望着我们这边，一面说话一面比划着什么，我猜是在夸奖这三名二年级的新队员。于是我高兴地向他们挥挥手，又像在回答什么似的点点头。这果然吸引了注意力，斯拉格霍恩扬起一条眉毛疑惑地看着我。  
“没什么，教授。只是级长好像在叫我们回去了，抱歉。”  
斯拉格霍恩扭头寻找布西法拉斯，格兰芬多的级长和学院队长仍在望着这边。老胖子有些不情愿得回过头。“那好吧！你们回去庆祝吧。可是一定记得我的邀请呦！你也快点回来吧，雷古勒斯。今天天气不错，我要再在场地上遛一遛！”粗声的叮嘱变成了自言自语的嘟囔，他背着手走了。  
詹姆朝伊罗科和布西法拉斯两人招招手，但看到他们除了招手回应外再没有其他反应，便奇怪地眯起了眼睛。“怎么回事？不要我们过去吗？”  
我拉拉斗篷，把手插到兜里。“不。”  
小天狼星现出一副恍然大悟的表情。“简，你这狡猾的家伙。”  
卢平笑着瞥了我一眼，我对上他的眼神，觉得脸上有点儿发烧。阿斯托利亚看到了，冲我挤了挤眼睛，若有所指，然而我打死也不会承认我猜到了她该死的、错误的想法。  
“我……什么也没做，”我无辜地看看所有人，“但是咱们是该回去了。庆祝啊，嗯？”  
雷古勒斯在别人不注意时轻轻拉了下我的袖子。“谢谢。”  
“随时效劳。”  
雷古勒斯在我们的公共休息室一直呆到了晚上。他的好相貌和举手投足间的优雅吸引了不少一年级到七年级不等的女生，这让小天狼星有些不爽。“该死的小斯莱特林，等他长大了还了得？”  
“怎么，你是怕他抢了你的风头吗？”阿斯托利亚邪笑着问，“可以理解，鉴于你都二年级了也只是在走廊里得到几个媚眼儿。”  
一粒耳屎味的比比多味豆砍了过来。  
晚上十点半，级长布西法拉斯开始在休息室的人群中间游说大家回宿舍睡觉了。“这个小混蛋，”等弟弟在众人的“晚安”声中高高兴兴地爬出画像洞口后，小天狼星轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，“我真该把他今晚说的每一句话都弄成吼叫信寄给格里莫广场。吃里扒外的小东西，斯莱特林的宠儿，完美的布莱克，现在又跑过来勾引格兰芬多。”  
我惊讶地看着他。“你不是嫉妒了吧，是吗？”  
“看在梅林的份儿上，我干嘛嫉妒？我不是纯血狂人，不拍教授马屁，自由快乐独立阳光，正义感强，不畏禁闭，勇于决斗，献身于铲除鼻涕精的伟大事业，视制造经典恶作剧与推动恶作剧历史发展为己任，再加上我得天独厚的出众品相，我凭什么要嫉妒他？”他把最后一个字念得那么狠，好好的一个“他”字都给挤成了“特阿”。  
詹姆揉着头发坐了过来。“很高兴听到你自我标榜的水平又上了一个新高度，小天狼星，简直要超过我了——”  
“我是跟最好的人学的。”  
“谢谢。——话说有人看见莱姆斯了吗？”


	10. 莱姆斯•卢平毛茸茸的小问题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章里我最喜欢的部分就是那只兔子

“不早了。布莱克，波特，小矮星，刘和康，回宿舍去吧。”布西法拉斯像老母鸡扇着翅膀轰小鸡一样摆着胳膊轰我们。  
“可是我们找不到莱姆——”詹姆情急之下抬脚去踩小矮星，但他使用自己的脚时明显不如使用球棒和游走球时那样精准。他跺到了我。我疼得眼泪都涌了上来，好不容易才忍住没叫出声。好在小矮星感觉到了旁边突然的动作，在讲完之前停住了话头。不过仍然有些晚了。  
布西法拉斯皱起眉头。“你们找不到什么了？”  
“莱姆斯——”詹姆接不下去了。  
“莱姆斯的——”小天狼星做出某种模糊的手势。  
“——兔子！”我和阿斯托利亚异口同声。  
半秒种的停顿后詹姆和小天狼星一起飞快地点头。“找不到了。他会生气的。”  
“可莱姆斯没有——”小矮星迷惑地又一次开了口。阿斯托利亚使劲捅了下他的肋骨。  
“是啊他从来没有真生气过，但如果莱姆斯也会生气的话，那肯定是因为我们看丢了他的兔子。”  
“卢平有一只兔子？”布西法拉斯怀疑地问。  
“是的。”我表示肯定。  
好级长叹了口气。“那你们也明天再找吧。这么晚了公共休息室要熄灯了，不好找了。等明天天亮了再说吧。卢平一直通情达理，会体谅的。”  
我们装作不情愿的样子向宿舍走去。在通往男生宿舍的台阶上，小天狼星冲我和阿斯托利亚竖起一根手指，又点点头示意他们宿舍的方向——一个小时后，男生宿舍见。我们点头表示懂了。我们登上台阶，关上隔开公共休息室与女生宿舍的门后，把耳朵贴到上面。  
“兔子飞来！”布西法拉斯在外边召唤道。  
“干嘛呢你？”伊罗科的声音问。  
叹气。“那几个不省心的小家伙把卢平这孩子的兔子弄丢了。我赶他们回去睡觉了，现在正找兔子呢。”  
“召唤咒不管用？”  
我能在脑子里看见布西法拉斯无奈地摇头。  
“那就先回去歇着吧。没准明天就出来了。我一年级的时候丢了一只蟾蜍，一直找不到，还以为它死了，结果三年级开学那天……”  
他们的声音消失了。两人都回了宿舍。  
房间里，玛丽、艾丽丝和莉莉正谈论着雷古勒斯。我和阿斯托利亚偶尔插上几句嘴，心里却时刻盼着她们能赶快睡觉。玛丽着迷地叙述着雷古勒斯和她的不长的对话，我猜她大概觉得这斯莱特林弟弟比他的格兰芬多哥哥更显得平易近人。我私下也觉得雷古勒斯是个不错的孩子——至少现在还是，比起小天狼星的傲气，他有的只有羞涩。然而我目前并不想给予玛丽她所渴望的任何支持，我只希望她能赶快安静下来按布西法拉斯级长的指令乖乖睡觉。于是我在床幔里大声说：“我不认为一个一年级的孩子会对女生太感兴趣。别想太多了，玛丽。”  
问题解决了。玛丽郁闷地闭了嘴。四十分钟后，翻身声和哈欠声都消失了，宿舍里只剩下了此起彼伏的平稳的呼吸声。为了保险，我和阿斯托利亚又等了二十分钟才蹑手蹑脚地摸出了宿舍，而此时，我们已经迟到半个多小时了。  
男生们显然已经等候多时了。小矮星头冲着门口，脸朝下趴在床上，已经睡着了，微张的嘴潺潺地流着口水。詹姆正一脸无聊地拿着魔杖变泡泡玩儿。小天狼星则不耐烦地用手指不停地敲击着床垫。“你们迟到了。”他说。  
我翻翻眼睛。“也祝你晚上好。”  
“我们屋的人睡得晚，”阿斯托利亚关上门，两步跨到小矮星床前，对着他的耳朵大声唤道，“彼得，起床啦！”小矮星惊叫一声猛地蹦起来，手忙脚乱地用袖子擦着嘴。阿斯托利亚“嘎嘎”乐着坐到了卢平的空床上。  
“阿斯，我以前告诉过你么，”小天狼星漫不经心地冲她歪歪头，“你笑得就跟我亲爱的贝拉堂姐一样——别拿莱姆斯的枕头砸我，他不喜欢我们弄乱他的东西。”  
阿斯托利亚一吐舌头。  
我扬起一边眉毛，忍住没笑。“这大晚上的不让我们休息是为什么啊？”我倒是猜到了一种可能性，但提问总是有好处的。  
小天狼星和詹姆忽然显得不大自在，他们交换了一个眼神。前者深吸了一口气，又清了清嗓子，然后目不转睛地盯着我和阿斯托利亚说道：“简，阿斯托利亚，作为麻瓜出身……你们听说过狼人吗？”  
“小天狼星，你问这个干什么啊？你昨天也问我了，还问什么‘你觉得它们怎么样’——”小矮星插嘴。  
“谢谢，我记得，”小天狼星看也没看他一眼直接打断了他，“那么，”他继续盯着我们，“你们听说过狼人吗？如果听说过，你觉得他们怎么样呢？”  
我和阿斯托利亚忍不住相视一笑。“听说过，”我答道，“我们俩都觉得他不错。”  
小天狼星瞪大了眼睛。詹姆伸手朝我们一指，笑着对小天狼星大叫起来：“哈！我就说她俩知道吧？你还非要在那儿拐弯抹角。我就说，像她俩刚才那样帮我们编借口，肯定是知道了！”  
“那我也得确认一下啊。”  
“嗨……我早该赌上一两个西可的。”  
“你们真的知道吗？”小天狼星又问了一遍。  
“知道，”这回回答他的是阿斯托利亚，“不过这影响不了什么。我们俩都爱死莱姆斯了，是吧简？”她用胳膊肘顶顶我。  
我搞不清她是想暗示什么，但出于某种原因竟顿时涨红了脸。这就显得像是有什么了，该死。我想着，脸上烧得更厉害了。“见鬼吧，阿斯！”  
小天狼星和詹姆吹起了口哨。我恼羞成怒。“你们以为自己在干什么？”  
“哦得了，小简妮，”詹姆往床上一仰，“大胆承认了有什么不好？我就敢说我觉得伊万斯挺不错——”  
“伊万斯？”我正要开口指出他的误会，小天狼星的喊声就吓得我把话咽了回去。他看起来比刚才发现我跟阿斯托利亚知道卢平是狼人时还要惊讶，“伊万斯？！”看来他也是头一次听说。  
詹姆一脸无辜。“怎么了？”  
我定了定神。“我们才二年级啊！”  
“哦所以呢？你得承认伊万斯非凡的魅力——”  
“好吧，但我声明我可从来没有那么想过莱姆斯——”  
“那个伊万斯？”小天狼星仍然沉浸在震惊中，“那个一瞥见你就恨不能用眼睛把你烧成灰的伊万斯？”  
小矮星忽然倒吸一口冷气。“怎么，简喜欢莱姆斯，詹姆喜欢莉莉•伊万斯？”  
“是！”詹姆自豪地宣布。  
“不！我不喜——不，我是说——”我已经语无伦次了。话是怎么引到这乌七八糟的玩意儿上来的？“你们是不是有点儿跑题了？”  
“哦，对！”小天狼星总算意识到了问题。  
“本来在说什么来着？”小矮星和詹姆一起问。  
小天狼星使劲拽了把头发。“莱姆斯！”  
“哦！”詹姆揉揉头发，一副恍然大悟的样子。  
小矮星仍然摸不着头脑。“莱姆斯怎么了？”  
阿斯托利亚刚刚从前一阵狂笑中回过劲儿来，抹着眼睛挣扎着从卢平的床上爬起来，这下又“噗通”一下栽了回去。小天狼星则似乎在揪下一把头发和煮了小矮星之间犹豫。再三权衡之后他还是选择了揪头发，阿斯托利亚似乎感到了些许遗憾。  
“动动脑子，彼得，”他无力地说，“想想昨天说的，看看窗外，再想想莱姆斯……”  
小矮星定住了。所有人的目光都集中在他一个身上。他像是被自己的想法吓呆了。“可……可莱姆斯说，是他妈妈病了啊……”过了好一会儿他才结结巴巴地嗫嚅道。  
谁也没说话。  
“莱——莱姆斯是狼人？”他怯怯地问。  
我们点点头。  
小矮星又愣了一会儿，然后呼出一口气。“其实这还真挺说得通的。”  
小天狼星打量着他。“所以你觉得怎么样？”  
“呃，他现在在哪儿呢？每个月变身难受吗？他脸色总是很差啊……”  
另外两位男生都明显松了一口气。我本来以为自己没什么可担心的，毕竟早就知道他会接受，但听这慢半拍的家伙亲口说出来仍然让我觉得莫名的轻松。  
“他在哪儿呢？”他又问。  
“初步估计是打人柳底下，”詹姆推推眼镜表示强调。  
小矮星的下巴居然还没有脱臼。“可——可他怎么进去啊？”  
“不知道，”小天狼星摇摇头，“但肯定有什么机关。我跟詹姆试了几次但都没找着——哎，你们俩别这么看着我们！”他对我和阿斯托利亚说道，“当时我们怎么知道你们的态度呢？”  
我正要张嘴，阿斯托利亚就替我说了出来：“问啊！”  
詹姆又带着之前的得意神情瞟了小天狼星一眼。“反正我们也只在上次满月时试了一次。想躲开莱姆斯可没那么容易，所以平时要试几乎就不可能了。再加上这个月那个倒霉的——他叫什么来着？——出了那么件恶心的事儿，那树边上就总有一两个老师在不停地转悠。我们没法去。”  
小天狼星表示同意。“不过我们猜晚上他们就回去睡觉了，所以一直都盼着今天晚上再去看一看。”  
阿斯托利亚挑起眉毛。“那你有没有想过，如果我们发现了那个机关，然后怎么办？莱姆斯可是在里面。我们要是把他放出来了怎么办？顺便说一句，如果你们没意识到的话，我说‘我们’，因为你们别想甩掉我跟简。”  
“我们没想过，至少我没想过，”詹姆为自己辩护道，“这确实是个问题……可是……除了这样又能怎么办呢？”  
“等莱姆斯回来时告诉他我们知道了而且不在乎，然后问问他。”我提议说。  
阿斯托利亚点头。“我觉得在这种情况下问完了再去显得比较有诚意。毕竟那是他的秘密……”  
“可是，告诉他？”小天狼星一扬眉毛，“怎么告诉他？”  
我没回答。我也不知道。  
小矮星奇怪地瞅着我们。詹姆也一脸惊讶。  
“呃，”他瞪着小天狼星，“这有什么问题吗？我是说，直接告诉他，不就行了吗？”  
“直接？”阿斯托利亚的眉毛已经穿越刘海儿要挑进发际线了，“怎么个直接法？”  
“就说：‘莱姆斯，我们知道你怎么回事儿了，别装了。’”  
阿斯托利亚“啪”地一巴掌打上她的脑门。  
詹姆咂咂嘴。“别那么使劲地翻眼睛，简，我看着都疼。”  
“老天啊詹姆，”阿斯托利亚使劲叹口气，“如果莱姆斯是你，那这么说没准儿能行得通，但莱姆斯是莱姆斯，所以这么说不行。”  
詹姆看起来就和小矮星一样迷惑。  
“莱姆斯希望骗过我们，因为，很明显，他怕我们万一知道了会嫌弃他，所以要是我们像你说的那样‘直接’说，非把他吓坏了不可！我们得尽量委婉一点儿，至少也得有点儿铺垫啊。说实话，就你这样的脑子，还喜欢伊万斯呢。”  
“伊万斯又没有隐藏什么狼人身份，我凭什么不能喜欢？莱姆斯也真是，我们怎么会嫌弃他呢？”  
小天狼星瞪了他一眼。“他怎么知道呢？我们得先让他相信我们不是那样的人。”  
“我们已经一起玩儿了一年了，这还不够吗？”詹姆有些不高兴了，抬高了声音，“他还看不出我们是什么样的人吗？”  
听他这么说，阿斯托利亚烦躁地动了动，她在卢平的床上盘起腿，把胳膊肘撑在膝盖上。“你怎么能那么说？”她朝詹姆的方向倾过身子，“你不知道他经历过什么，所以你有什么权力指责他不敢轻信？再说，咱们一年除了上课、开玩笑和关禁闭之外，又做什么彰显人格的事了吗？”  
“我觉得，”我觉得现在是一个有必要插话的时机了。我完全同意阿斯托利亚的想法——尽管如果要是我就会尽量把话讲得更柔和一点儿——但是詹姆的感觉我也可以理解，毕竟，当别人误解或是错看了我们时，我们都会觉得受伤，不过问题是，我们本身并不透明，因此这样的事难免发生。但是我之所以开口不是为了进一步讨论这个问题。我从来不是一个优秀的调解员，所以不想冒加深矛盾的风险在这个话题上继续下去；何况我刚刚想的一堆我自己也纠结不出结果的东西还等着他们帮忙理清呢，“也许我们不该说太多，我是指，做太多铺垫，恐怕也不好，——”  
阿斯托利亚一下转过头，惊愕地看着我，“简！我以为你会觉得——”  
“是，我一开始也那么以为。麻烦等我说完，阿斯。我一开始也是觉得别直接就说，但我又怕兜半天圈子最后钝刀子割肉，谁也不好受。几句话说完了就完了，而且我想，咱们越表现得对这事不当回事儿，不也越容易让他相信我们的真心实意吗？”  
詹姆瞟着阿斯托利亚得意地揉了揉头发。  
“但是也不能像你那么说——”我赶紧补充，同时阿斯托利亚也对詹姆叫道：  
“那也不能像你那么说！”  
一阵沉默，两副镜片后的眼睛射出无形的刀片。  
我觉得有些抱歉，像刚才那么说话似乎不大合适，于是试图补救：“詹姆，我不是那个意思。我是说，唉，也别太直了……”  
小天狼星叹了口气。“我明白你的意思。有道理。轻描淡写。虽然你也得承认这没那么容——”  
就在这个当儿，宿舍的门被敲响了。我敢说一瞬间我们所有人都以为是卢平。  
布西法拉斯的声音从门外传来：“你们还醒着呢？我找到兔子了。快睡吧。”  
我们都没有反应过来，刚才小矮星认为会谈接近尾声，打了个哈欠扯了扯被子，此时已经准备离开这个世界了，然而——  
“什么？！”小天狼星叫道，一个翻身跳下床，正好在级长把门推开一条缝时冲到门口，精确地挡住了他的视线，“你找到了什么？！”  
“兔子，”布西法拉斯见怪不怪地回答，“这次别再丢了。不早了，赶快睡吧。”  
他走了，留下五雷轰顶般的小天狼星呆立在微开的门口，手里捧着一只扭动的兔子。


	11. 兔子引发的一切

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所谓aftermath

我醒了。阳光照得我的脸暖乎乎的，我伸伸腿，活动下脚趾头，感觉踢到了什么东西。我脚边传来一阵睡意昏沉的哼声。我睁开眼。  
光。金黄色的晨光从没拉窗帘的窗口射进来，在我面前占据了全部视野的一片肉粉色的什么东西上反射成了白色。我眨眨眼睛。  
……一只脚。  
我刚刚启动的大脑不由得短路了两秒钟。然后关于头天夜里座谈会的记忆涌了回来。所以今天我们要和卢平——不！我忽然意识到了另一个更为紧迫的问题：所以我现在在哪儿？我完全不记得我们回了自己的宿舍。现在已经是早上了，要是卢平回来看见……我得赶快弄醒阿斯托利亚这个把脚伸到我脸上的家伙。我急忙爬起来，一转头却正好对上一双惊讶的棕色眼睛。  
卢平和我同时向后退去，他撞上了詹姆放在床边的一个箱子上，我则直接摔到了床底下。  
于是，毫无悬念地，整个宿舍的人都醒了。  
詹姆、小天狼星、小矮星和阿斯托利亚迷迷糊糊地直瞪着卢平，就好像撞了头的是他们一样，卢平也回瞪着我们。宿舍陷入了一阵沉默，直到兔子从小天狼星的床幔里跳出来钻到詹姆床下。  
卢平望着兔子消失的地方，眨眨眼，仿佛强迫自己似的一字一顿地问：“呃……菲利帕•克里斯托的兔子……怎么到这儿了？”我几乎可以听见这句话后面的“还有女生们呢？”以及“其实我不怎么想知道”。  
“说来话长。”我说，后脑勺一跳一跳的疼。我抬手一摸，一个包隐隐地鼓了出来。  
“谁是菲利帕•克里斯蒂安？你怎么知道这是她的兔子？”詹姆好奇地问。  
“克里斯托，”卢平拉过一把椅子，有点僵硬地坐下，“一个赫奇帕奇。它戴的那个嫩粉色的点点蝴蝶结一看就是。上周在图书馆它不知怎么的跳到我的书上了，平斯夫人差点儿发疯，”他停了一会儿，不知道是思路到了别处还只是在发呆，之后忽然又想起了他本来的问题，无奈地轻声笑了一下，“它怎么上这儿来了？”  
我们全都短路了一秒钟，然后所有人同时开始讲话。  
“啊，昨天晚上——”小天狼星挠着眉毛开口。  
“我不知道——”小矮星边说边伸手去够床头柜上的什么东西。  
“它闻到了詹姆的气味——”阿斯托利亚戴上之前睡掉的眼镜使劲一瞪詹姆。  
“是阿斯托利亚——”后者急忙回嘴。  
“布西法拉斯——”我沉重地说，试图把他们拉到一个方向上来。  
“嘭”的一声响引得我们都去看小矮星。他一手撑着床头一手停在空中，抓着一只袜子，《魔法史》四仰八叉地摔在床头柜下。兔子吓得从詹姆的床底下跑了出来。  
“我……我以为能把它抽出来呢……”  
“呃，”卢平冲我挑起眉毛，“布西法拉斯？”  
小天狼星刚才好像就想说这个，现在他立刻高兴地接过了话头：“昨天晚上布西法拉斯给我们找来的，——”然而到这儿他就发现自己有点儿进行不下去了。昨晚的当事人除了小矮星自己全都下意识地瞟向了他。卢平怀疑地轮番看着我们所有人。小矮星正往脚上套着袜子，感觉到了我们的眼神，他定住了。“呃，我们——他，帮我们找你的兔子……”  
卢平的眉毛已经抬到他刘海的二分之一了，而听到“他的兔子”这个说法时，他的脸上不只是有怀疑，还现出了一丝戒备，不过似乎还有一点儿好笑。“我……没有兔子。”他小心翼翼地说，一边嘴角微微上扬。  
“我们知道你没有，但是布西法拉斯不知道啊，”阿斯托利亚带着理所当然的神气说，“当某人，”她加重了“某人”，“差点儿说漏了嘴的时候，我们能想出一个借口来就不错了。”她说完朝卢平飞快地一笑，眨眨眼。  
“什么——”  
“找兔子总比去找你好吧？”詹姆揉着头发一咧嘴。  
“他应该也不会对你有什么看法，”我抢着补充道，“但是，支走他在当时来看貌似是最省时间的方法了。”  
卢平擦了擦鼻尖上的汗珠，勉强笑了一下，“什么？”  
“你知道，”小天狼星耸耸肩，“我们要说实话，就得解释清楚出示证据，布西法拉斯可不是随随便便就信什么东西的人。那我们就只好长篇大论地解释说你是怎么每个满月都找借口出去，怎么两天都不来上课——梅林在上，你这样的大学霸要是半天不上课就肯定是出事了——回来的时候累得要死。我们还得涉及一大堆涉及违反校规的内容，最好还是别冒这个险，对吗？”  
卢平直直地盯着他。刚刚变身回来，他的脸色本来就不好，现在更是连嘴唇都白了。恐怕我们一不小心还是钝刀子割肉了。他张了张嘴，却没有说出话来。  
“呃，别……别紧张……”我挺没用地来了一句——我还不如对莉莉说别学习了呢——我叹口气，“反正没有什么严重后果，我是指，除了我们几个以外没别人知道你是狼人，没有种族主义恐慌大爆发，唯一要担心的是我们怎么在那个谁注意不到的情况下把兔子还回去。”  
詹姆连连点头，“嗯”了一声，“我建议一会儿吃早饭的时候把兔子放到赫奇帕奇长桌上——放在她的盘子里怎么样？要让一只兔子老老实实呆在餐巾下似乎不大现实，而如果她发现自己的兔子被施了石化咒恐怕不会太高兴。”  
阿斯托利亚又笑出了小天狼星所说的那种“贝拉特里克斯的笑声”。  
“打个蝴蝶结怎么样？”小矮星提议。  
“不，彼得，”小天狼星和阿斯托利亚异口同声地说。前者接下去，“我们这次是特别行动，目的是不引起注意。而且它已经有一个蝴蝶结了。”  
卢平目瞪口呆地望着我们，就像我们每人都长了两个头一样。他犹豫地抬起一只手，在空中做了个含义不清的动作。  
“你们……在讨论……兔子？”  
“为什么不？是你告诉我们行动之前必须先有计划的。”詹姆说着趴到床边上把头探下去往床底看。  
“它在……那儿，”卢平无力地一指墙角。兔子正蹲在那里饶有兴趣地啃着一只袜子，“你们……你们知道我是……我是什么了。”  
我们几个飞速交换了一下眼神。  
“呃，是啊，我们已经讨论过了啊。”我故作无辜地说，摆出了我最好的天真脸。阿斯托利亚嗤笑着赞许地看了我一眼。  
“所以我们继续讨论这件事儿。你觉得这主意怎么样？”她问。  
卢平眨眨眼。  
“梅林，你不会真是等着我们嫌弃你吧！”詹姆不可思议地埋怨道。  
小天狼星一耸肩。“说真的莱姆斯，不管你怎么想，我们不是傻瓜——不然我们还是检测一下我们对你评估的准确度吧。在我们不知道你是狼人的情况下你会试图用任何方式加害我们吗？”没等卢平开始摇头他就打机关枪一样地接着说了下去，“在我们知道了你是狼人以后你会试图用任何方式加害我们吗？你有暴力倾向吗？你有种族主义情绪吗？”卢平根本没有机会开口，只好连连摇头，小天狼星一拍手，再戏剧性地两手一摊，“这不就得了！我们想得很对啊！过到下一个问题。”  
詹姆冲卢平出离惊讶的表情绽出一个坏笑。“别纠结你那毛茸茸的小问题啦，快说说兔子这事儿你到底有没有什么更好的主意，趁着现在彼得的袜子还能要！”  
小矮星呛住了。“什么？！咳——我的袜子！”  
“啊，好……好吧，”卢平清清嗓子，我们都装作没看见他微微湿润的眼睛，“嗯……其实这就挺好的，”他轻轻笑了一声，有些尴尬地挠了挠眉毛，“说实话，我现在脑子的功能还略微有点儿紊乱……”他看似随意地抬手揉了下眼睛，“嗯……”他皱起眉头，一副严肃认真的样子，就好像麦格教授刚刚出了一个难度爆表的论文题一样。不知道他实际上是真的专心还是在分心。沉默，“……嗯。”在我刚开始感到不自在的时候卢平突然吭了声。  
“放到他们的公共休息室怎么样？现在还挺早的，除了咱们几个，大家应该都还没起呢。”  
我瞪着他。“休息室？”我特意放慢语速避免误会，“赫奇帕奇休息室？”  
恐怕卢平现在的状态确实不是特别理想，他似乎对我提问的目的有些迷惑，但还是犹豫地点了头。  
“好主意！”詹姆欢欣鼓舞地抢过了话头，“简，阿斯，快去换衣服洗漱！一刻钟以后画像洞口见，去赫奇帕奇公共休息室！”  
阿斯托利亚跳下床拉着我朝门口冲去。  
忽然反应过来，意识到事态不对，卢平急忙叫道：“不，等等！我指的是放到门口，不是公共休息室里面！”  
门关上时，我听见小天狼星满怀同情的评论：“可怜的月亮脸，提醒我以后有这种违背你原则的事都等到满月之后再跟你提。”

半小时后，我和阿斯托利亚才从宿舍里出来。本以为我们迟到了，结果发现几个男生也刚从另外一边的台阶上下来，三个人轮流拍着卢平的肩膀。  
“……你的借口也太差了，”詹姆笑着嗤之以鼻，“就这样你居然还糊弄过了一年。”  
“哎，”小天狼星朝詹姆一摆手，“月亮脸是个诚实的好孩子嘛，不会撒谎很正常。”  
“以后有我们帮你就有保障了。这方面我们有经验啊——”  
“真的？”卢平若有所思地说，“现在我开始担心了。”  
“你是该担心，”我忍不住插嘴，“从此你的缺勤就再也没有正常的借口了。”  
詹姆回头看见我们。“你们迟到啦！”  
“你们也一样！”阿斯托利亚伸出一根皮包骨头的手指，她扫一眼他们几个，“兔子呢？”  
小天狼星看向詹姆，詹姆看向小矮星，小矮星倒吸一口气用手捂住嘴。卢平叹口气，“在我这儿呢。”  
我们成功地走到了赫奇帕奇休息室所在的那一层，拐过一个弯，然后，实实在在地撞上了一手端茶一手饼干穿着晨衣的麦格教授。  
她稳住手中的液体后用拿饼干的手小心翼翼地推了推被撞得滑下鼻梁的眼镜，然后又惊又怒地叫道：“波特！布莱克！”  
波特有点儿火大地两边扭头看看没被点到的人。  
“现在这个时候你们跑到这儿来干什么？”麦格皱着眉头质问。  
“唔，抱歉，”小天狼星一脸无辜相，“时候不对，教授，我们一会儿再来。”说罢伸手抓住两边的詹姆和阿斯托利亚转身就要走。  
“站住，布莱克！你们几个！”麦格像是气得有点儿语塞了，“没到起床时间满城堡游来荡去，我以为你们至少会想在周六睡个懒觉！你们这次到底又要干什么？”  
“散散步，教授，”詹姆一脸坏笑地朝麦格的格子纹晨衣点点头，“跟您一样。”我从余光看见卢平默默抬手掐了掐鼻梁。  
麦格登时涨红了脸，“波特，你怎么能——”她深深吸了一口气，努力在此等尴尬中找回平时的尊严，“回你们的宿舍去。现在。在我扣分之前。”  
小天狼星和詹姆交换了一个眼神，明显还想就威严的教授此时的状态发表一些评论，然而卢平赶在他们前面开了口：“是的，教授，我们很快就回去，我们只是想来还下兔子。”  
麦格很有可能是这时才刚刚发现卢平的存在，她大大地瞪起眼睛。“卢平？怎——你不是——？”  
“呃，教授，”卢平苍白的脸上浮起了一阵红晕，不确定地低头瞧了瞧手里正专心蹭着他指头的兔子，“呃……菲利帕•克里斯托的兔子跑到格兰芬多……的公共休息室了。我今天早上回来时正好碰见。”  
“所以你们六个人就一起过来送兔子？”麦格怀疑地打量着卢平，“卢平先生，我一直认为你……你是个规矩的好学生。你确定克里斯托小姐现在已经起床了吗？”  
詹姆做潇洒状一揉头发。“我们就是不想让她太使劲感谢我们。这是绅士行为。”  
麦格用她招牌式的严厉眼神把我们挨个来回过了三遍，然后重重叹了口气。“好吧。你们现在把兔子放到赫奇帕奇门口，然后回公共休息室。跟我一起。”  
詹姆和小天狼星一起重重地叹了口气。  
麦格教授像端着刺刀一样端着她的茶和饼干紧紧跟着我们，一路到了赫奇帕奇公共休息室的门口。  
“把它放下吧，波特。”她说，虽然拿着兔子的是卢平。  
后者听话地照做了。波特仍望着赫奇帕奇休息室圆圆的木门，满脸渴望。  
“波特？”  
小天狼星捅捅他。“我们有的是机会。”

“至少先写完论文吧。”卢平带着恨铁不成钢的表情翻着《欧洲水生魔法植物》说。  
“嗷，月亮脸，别扫兴嘛！”詹姆有节奏地敲着草药课本，“这可是我们几个月前就早说好了的！”  
“我们什么也没说好！是你们利用了我当时大脑短路的状态！”  
“什么叫‘短路’？”  
卢平到底跟了过来。

“我不想说‘我早告诉你们了’。”卢平说，他的袖子撸到了胳膊肘，精瘦的胳膊抱着三个痰盂。  
我们两个小时前在被每人浇了一身醋之后成功地进入了赫奇帕奇公共休息室，和赫奇帕奇的同学出奇友好地交流了一个小时，然而出来时被学生会主席阿莫斯•迪戈里撞了个正着，每人扣了五分。詹姆之前很有创造力地把几个臭弹泡在了他不知道什么时候收集的一罐醋里，被罚之后他把其中的一半都扔到了迪戈里脸上。这下我们被散发着浓烈酸臭的学生会主席移交给了麦格教授处置，后者把我们教育了一通，给每人又多扣了五分，给詹姆在五分之外再扣了十分，并判处我们每个人徒手刷痰盂的惩罚。现在，我们正在从校医院去盥洗室的路上。  
“迪戈里是个不可控因素！”詹姆争辩，“再说了，他两个月来每周五下午三点到六点都跟那个大脸拉文克劳约会（提到这个，谁说拉文克劳都是聪明人了），我怎么知道他今天提前回来了？”  
“因为辛西娅•怀特豪斯（Cynthia Whitehouse）发高烧进校医院了。”阿斯托利亚说，她的眼睛滑倒了鼻梁上，但两手抱着痰盂没法扶，只好不停徒劳地皱鼻子。  
不像我只认识格兰芬多的学生，阿斯托利亚知道全校的人。这是一种神奇的能力，对我来说简直不可想象。我永远只认识我同班的人，现在格兰芬多的人其实也认不全，外院的更是除了莱古勒斯和斯内普以外只认识同班上课的几个人。我知道我们六个人里只有她和卢平能叫出所有人的名字：阿斯托利亚是因为她和基本上所有人都能聊上几句，卢平则是因为他永远都在静静地听和观察，尽管他的交际圈比我还小。詹姆不屑于记别人的名字，他觉得用代词和“生动贴切”的外号更能显出一种风格和派头；小天狼星懒得记，“反正我也不会跟他们（主要是她们）交往，何必记名字”；小矮星则是记不住。  
“那你干嘛不告诉我？”詹姆问。  
“没觉得重要。”阿斯托利亚一笑。  
“没——”詹姆差点摔了他的痰盂，“下次一定告诉我！”  
在无数个潜在的“下次”来临时，阿斯托利亚都一如既往地消息灵通，可惜迪戈里在圣诞节后跟他的这位女朋友分了手，此后一直心无旁骛地——甚至加倍严格地——履行学生会主席的职责。我们只有一次抓住机会成功报复了他，但在庞弗雷夫人把长着海象般的长牙并不断吐鼻涕虫的他带到校医院时，我们也被气急败坏的麦格教授拉去了她的办公室。


	12. 未来的过去和过去的未来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……

选选修课的时候到了。  
“我想选占卜课，”我们正在公共休息室，小矮星咬着羽毛笔说，“预知未来肯定很有意思。而且有用。”  
“是啊，”我拿过课程介绍，“‘周四有雨，带上伞。’生存必备。”  
上面和别的科目一样，印着一个表格，里面写着授课教师、课程时间等等等等，然而我一眼看到的是备注一栏——大多数的备注都是空着的：  
“占卜是一种天分，不是有个水晶球就能开始的。为了不浪费你和我的时间，慎选。”  
“这教授感觉挺有意思，”我把介绍递给阿斯托利亚，“我要选这课。”  
阿斯托利亚一看这句话就笑了出来，“哈哈那我也报这课！”  
“好啊好啊！”  
詹姆、小天狼星七手八脚地从阿斯那儿抢过这张纸，也是看了一眼就决定跟我一起选上占卜。  
“这教授怎么了？”卢平和小矮星最后才从邪笑着的两人手里拿到被攥得皱皱巴巴的课程介绍，“哦……其实他说得也有道理。毕竟预言家确实是天生的，但是他这样说话确实不太厚道。这门课就跟麻瓜研究一样，上的人都是为了了解，不是为了当麻瓜——简？”  
詹姆张嘴批评卢平的“好教授做派”，但我没听进去。卢平说到“预言家是天生的”的时候，我忽然一阵头晕。我使劲眨眨眼睛，试着让突然间模糊的视野重新清楚起来，但眼前一黑。  
等恢复意识的时候，我发现自己靠在阿斯托利亚身上，四个男生站在他们之前坐着的地方，大睁着眼睛瞪着我。  
我抬手按按额头，感到一阵钝痛。“呃……我怎么了？”  
没人说话。  
我扶着椅背坐起来，周围几个人的表情就像我长了两个头，或者我刚刚死了而他们正看着我的鬼魂。我低头检查下我的身体，以免真是第二种情况。我还是“实心的”。  
“呃，”卢平犹豫着开口，抬起仍然握着课程介绍的右手在空中画了个圈，“你不记得了吗？”  
什么？“我……猜我晕倒了？”我问，忽然有些尴尬，“虽然我不知道为什么！”我赶紧补充，“我从来没晕倒过。我在太阳底下一动不动站四十分钟都没事——”我不想解释军训。  
“你不是晕了。”小天狼星慢慢地说。詹姆和小矮星点头，后者看起来吓得够呛。  
“啊？”现在只有阿斯托利亚一个人没有任何反应，我转向她，试图对上她的视线。  
我们的眼睛对视了一秒钟。“我觉得，”她小心地说，“我觉得，你刚刚……”她咬了咬嘴唇，然后深吸了一口气，“我觉得你刚刚做了个预言。”  
我没想到这个回答。我做好准备听她说她觉得我心脏病犯了，我中风了，我癫痫犯了，我不小心撞到了椅背的硬边上，某人给我施了昏迷咒或者把字典扔到了我头上，甚至是什么人把未成熟的曼德拉草偷带进了公共休息室……但不是这个。  
“……啊？”我弱弱地重复了一遍。我不是预言的料啊！预言家是西比尔，是卡桑德拉，是……是特里劳妮。反正不是我！有没有可能是因为我是从2012年穿越过来的？但是阿斯托利亚也是啊，而且，从书里看到过去的故事然后来到过去的过去于是了解（相对的）未来，并不是通过真正的预言预测未来……这太复杂了。我的脑子还是一片混沌，此刻唯一的反应只剩下了“啊？”  
“我觉得阿斯托利亚有道理，”卢平说，之前的震惊部分被因我机智的回答而产生的同情取代了，“你刚才说的东西确实很像预言。”  
所以我说话了。我把头埋到手里。“我说什么了？”  
几个人面面相觑，然后卢平开始复述：“‘今晚铺垫三年长路。日出时分，在两巷交叉口，锁链扣上第一环……光明除不去内心的黑暗，最终的睡眠才能带来光明。’”  
“简明易懂。”詹姆煞有介事地点头。  
我不禁表示同意，这个疑似预言完全就是一个谜语。唯一清楚的是：“现在我真的非选占卜不可了。”  
“你知道这个预言讲的是什么吗？”詹姆问出了所有人——包括我——都想知道答案的问题。我跟他这么说了，被他一瞪，“你不知道？”  
“完全不懂。”  
“你都不懂？要是连做预言的人都不知道自己说的是什么，那预言有什么用啊？”  
“呃……”  
“你可以问教授，”卢平提议。为什么他总能提出最正常最理智的建议？这绝对是天赋。他又过了一遍课程介绍，“弗雷德里克•埃克利（Fredrick Ackerley）教授。”  
我们去了北塔，但在路上遇到了一群明显是刚上完下午最后一节课从占卜教室出来的四年级拉文克劳。  
“真不知道埃克利怎么了，一整节课都没来！他有急事也该留个言吧。我们就这么白等了两个小时，早知道就去图书馆了。”  
“是啊，我还有个实验要做呢……”  
小天狼星做了个鬼脸，“真是典型的拉文克劳。所以他不在。”  
“那就等下学期再问吧，反正那事今晚发生，明天就过了，”詹姆耸耸肩，“当然咱们自己一定要好好研究一下！我还从来没见过人做预言呢——说到这个我得给爸妈写封信，想想家里出了个预言家他们肯定兴奋死了！”

“你们说这事究竟是什么啊？”十分钟后，詹姆从信纸上抬起头问道——这实诚孩子还真动笔给波特夫妇俩写信。  
“这事肯定要影响未来三年。”我指出了最明显的一点。从北塔回来以后我麻烦卢平又背了一遍那个预言（出于我也说不清的某种原因，我不想叫它“预言”，但又找不出别的叫法，就只好这样了），把它记在了一个空笔记本里。现在本子正在我手里，阿斯托利亚和小矮星分别坐在我的两边，卢平和小天狼星则趴在我们坐的沙发背上越过我的肩膀研究我本上的内容。我能闻到卢平身上的香皂味。我不禁想闻闻我的头发，但想到早上刚刚洗过，我便放了心。  
“我在想‘两巷交叉口’指的是什么……”阿斯托利亚边想边开了口。  
小天狼星看了她一眼，“会不会是翻倒巷和对角巷？”  
所有人都朝他看了过去。这似乎很有道理。我有些惊讶自己竟然没想到：这简直是最明显的答案，因为魔法世界里最有名的相通的两条巷子就是对角巷和翻倒巷。然而……“事情不一定出在伦敦吧。”  
又一阵沉默，六个人都各自转动自己的脑子。我来回读着这段话。事发时间是最具体的信息，其次是地点。整个……“预言”都透着一种不祥，但最后一句的那种终结性是最让我不舒服的。  
再次引出话题的又是阿斯托利亚。“这最后一句让我怪难受的：‘最终的睡眠’这个提法，不知道怎么的让我想到——”她瘪了嘴，不说了。  
“——死。”卢平小声接了她的话。这字一出口，我不寒而栗。我们开始谈论这段话的内容时，只是出于好奇，詹姆甚至还带着些打趣的意味，但现在，气氛严肃得好像葬礼一般。因为这很可能正是我所预言的事情。  
有一阵沉默之后，詹姆忽然放下羽毛笔，“我们去对角巷看看就知道了。”  
其他人惊讶地愣了一下，然后卢平出奇坚定地说，“不行！不能去。”  
詹姆要反驳，但小天狼星抢在了他前面。“为什么？”他就像在课上提问似的。我觉得他真的在考虑去伦敦的可能。  
“我们不能去，”卢平坚持道，稍微放低了声音，“这件事听起来影响不小，很可能很复杂，但是从这个预言里我们连这是件什么事都听不出来，我们怎么知道到那儿‘看’什么？我们只是几个二年级的学生，能力有限。何况我们离伦敦不近——我们甚至都不在英格兰——也不会幻影移形，根本去不了。”  
其实去是可以去，我想，他忘了（或者故意没提）骑士公交车，但我不想指出来，因为他是对的。  
其实我第一次听到这最后一句话时就想到了“死亡”，但我不想把这么一个可怕的词和我平生所做的第一个预言联系在一起。我不确定真正的预言可不可以被扭转，如果这真是一个真正的预言的话，有人会因此丧命吗？如果我没有在自己不知情的状态下说出这些话，这件事还会发生吗？或者如果我根本就没有来到这个世界……  
（……是预言引出了未来还是未来造就了预言？）  
卢平的一句话把我从这种找不到答案的思考中拉了出来：“我们可以告诉邓布利多。”  
自从到了霍格沃兹，我就再也没有近距离接触过邓布利多。想到要再次进入他的办公室，我感觉不太舒服。其他人都觉得我和阿斯托利亚没什么特殊（除了是“孤儿”），但他知道我们的情况。虽然我清楚他不会把真相说出去，也清楚来这个时代不是我们的选择，我仍然觉得心虚，像撒了弥天大谎之后要面对唯一了解真相的人一样。可是想到我的预言……我在心里叹了口气。  
我们六个人跑去了校长办公室。

邓布利多一分钟都没有说话。他只是用眼睛从反射着夕阳的半月形镜片后盯着我，而我感觉自己正在被放在实验台上解剖。等他终于说话时，他才稍稍移开了目光。  
“你们先回去吧，晚饭时间就要到了。康小姐请留一下。”  
我希望他们能察觉到我的不适并且……留下来？或者是什么？……我不想单独和邓布利多谈话。告诉他我的预言就够让我不自在了。但是他们一个个出了校长办公室并且带上了门。  
“康小姐，”邓布利多叹了口气，“请坐，”这是一段长谈的预兆，不要啊，“这样的事，以前发生过吗？”  
“没有，先生。从来没有。”  
邓布利多向后靠去，表情深不可测。“所以这是你有生以来第一个预言？”  
我有一会儿说不出话来，过了好几秒才愣愣地问：“这……真是一个预言？”  
“是的，”他严肃地看着我，“我想，你也不清楚它讲的是什么吧？”  
“不。”  
“你知道……你在你原来的时间里知道这件事吗？”  
我好像心虚一样，心跳忽然明显了许多，“不。”然而说出这话时，我不禁担心是我忘了。  
邓布利多长叹了口气。我抢在他问别的之前问出了我自己的问题：“如果我没有来到这儿做出这个预言，这件事还会发生吗？”  
邓布利多沉默了很久，皱着眉毛低头看着桌面上一个奇怪的银器，“我不知道。时间总是难以解释的。或许会有别人作出预言，或许这事不用预言也会发生……或许么，”他对上我的眼睛，“这事的某些部分会有些许的不同。这都有可能。”  
这不是我想听到的。他相当于什么都没有说。  
“这事严重吗？”  
“那就要看怎么定义严重了。我现在也只有一个猜测，并不确定。”  
他什么意思？他一副漠然的样子让我有些恼火。他似乎只管用那双锐利的眼睛研究我，而不愿意给我任何答案或是帮助预言里可能深陷险境的人。不过话说到底，我不知道他在想什么。“如果您想到了一个可能性，我们也许就应该警告这个人。这——”可能人命关天，“——对预言里的人可能很重要。”  
“是的，很重要，”他回答，“但是没人能挡住狂奔的狮鹫，施出去的魔咒回不到魔杖里；你预言的这件事是由一系列其它事件引发的，它们在预言之前就已经发生，所以现在再想阻止也已经来不及了……虽然，也许，我本应注意到的……当然，我会告诉他……”说完这些奥秘莫测的话，他又叹了口气，抬起一只瘦长的手推了推眼镜，说，“去吃饭吧，康小姐。你先不用想这件事了。你的朋友们应该还在走廊里等着你呢。”  
我站起来，走到了门口才意识到他话里暗示的信息。“您知道这预言的意思。也知道预言说的是谁。”  
邓布利多好像犹豫了一会儿才说，“是的。我多少猜到一些。”但是他不想告诉我。  
我又感到了心跳在肋骨上的敲击。“是有人要死了吗？”  
“预言里的人还活着。”所以死的是其他人？“现在，亲爱的孩子，麻烦你请麦格教授到我的办公室来一下。谢谢。”  
我差点服从，我不想在他眼前多呆一秒钟。我对别人隐藏的他都清楚，而那犀利的眼睛似乎还要挖掘更多。但手放到门把上时，我忽然又停住了：我想知道我的预言到底是什么。我不确定这有什么意义，毕竟就算知道了，我也什么都做不了。但我就是想知道。  
“先生，”我重新转向邓布利多，虽然还是不敢抬起眼睛，“我的……预言，讲的是什么事？”  
“一个私人恩怨，但也是一个阶段的开始。我必须和麦格教授谈谈。”  
第二天早饭的时候，礼堂里一片哗然。预言家日报头版头条报道：一个巫师家庭，巴奈特（Barnett）一家，被一伙自称食死徒，近几年“仅针对麻瓜”的袭击者残忍杀害了。  
几个月后，魔法世界意识到这是长期被他们忽视的伏地魔的势力对魔法使用者发起的第一次袭击。


End file.
